


Красавица и чудовище

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [8]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canon–typical violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Во время переговоров о мире гефцы заявили, что генерал Гаваон, чьи жена и дети были на "Кровавой свадьбе", требует виры — а иначе пожалуется на геноцид в международные структуры. Раз король Сайлас отнял у него детей, он желает взыскать с короля по древнему закону.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	Красавица и чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор благодарит Girl_with_Violets за некоторые сюжетные идеи, yunna_in_the_universe за техническую консультацию и LABB за поддержку и обоснуй.  
> 2\. «Что мы знаем о Гефе? Да почти ничего». (006_stkglm, автор «Соснового края»)

_Что мы знаем о Гефе_ , думал Джек. _Да чертовски мало, на самом деле. Или знаем, но не можем себе представить._ Он, например, воображал, что генерал Гаваон — герой Гефа, человек достаточно важный, чтобы вручить ему королевского сына вместе со снопом сена и огнивом для жертвенника — будет жить в отдельном особняке где-нибудь на окраине Аш-Зота. А оказалось — в квартире, на шестом этаже многоэтажки, такой же серой, как и коробки, выстроенные для простых смертных. Квартира, правда, по гефским меркам роскошная, с изолированными комнатами и двумя санузлами. Второй достался Джеку, и тот за это благодарен. Странно делить душ с человеком, который должен стать твоим палачом.

Должен — но по неизвестным причинам до сих пор не стал.

Впрочем, разведка наверняка знала больше. Это Джека не просвещали: к чему жертвенному агнцу информация о том, кто его заколет. Он успел только пролистать дело, которое Хэнсон дал ему в машине.

А потом советник сделал и вовсе немыслимое. Остановил автомобиль километрах в десяти от границы, велел шоферу пойти покурить. Машина с охраной остановилась за ними.

— Вам не обязательно ехать туда, сэр, — сказал он Джеку.

— Отчего же, — ответил тот со злостью. У него никак не получалось усмирить мелкую, пронизавшую все тело дрожь.

— Может произойти… авария. Это будет прискорбно, разумеется. Я договорился с охраной. Эта машина просто исчезнет. — Лицо советника стало непривычно суровым. — Как бы то ни было, ваше высочество, вы все еще мой принц. Принц Гильбоа. И у меня совершенно нет желания везти вас… в Геф.

— Так вы поэтому решили меня сопровождать?

Он-то думал, что Хэнсон изо всех сил выслуживается перед отцом после переворота.

Советник кивнул с обычной учтивостью:

— Я позаботился обо всем. Достаточно одного вашего слова, и мы отправим вас в убежище в Аустерии. Никто не узнает.

— Это, — Джек облизал губы, — это неожиданно.

Он инстинктивно схватился за дверную ручку — не для того, чтобы выскочить из машины, напротив, чтобы удержаться на месте. Возможно, это проверка — хотя что тут проверять? — и все же невыносимо хотелось согласиться. У него никак не выходили из головы кресты, что он видел во время операции в Цевоиме. Кресты и тела на них.

Но он заставил себя спросить:

— Насколько они серьезны? Учитывая все, что было сказано… Они ведь действительно собирались подать жалобу?

И уже по тому, как замялся советник, он понял ответ.

— По… нашему мнению, они вполне серьезны в своих требованиях.

Джек вздохнул. Он уже знал, что должен сказать, но зачем-то тянул. Если Геф пожалуется в ООН, Гильбоа не избежать санкций. Геноцид гражданского населения им не простят. И плохо не то, что санкции ударят по стране, уже измотанной войной, переворотами и все более безумными выходками короля. Это привлечет внимание, которого Гильбоа прежде удавалось избежать. Что в их игру с Гефом вмешается третий — игрок, способный проглотить обе страны, не жуя.

И если так посмотреть — не такую уж большую цену у Гильбоа требуют за покой.

Не такую большую.

— Поезжайте, — выговорил он, — дальше.

— Ваше высочество.

Он прерывисто вздохнул:

— Я должен повторять, советник?

Неплохо для без двух минут заключенного. Наручники на него не надели только из вежливости.

— Хорошо, — сдался Хэнсон. — Но возьмите хотя бы это.

Он протянул листок бумаги с номером телефона. Джек прочитал его, разобрал на цифры, запомнил. Скатал бумажку и выбросил в окно. Хэнсон подозвал шофера; машина тронулась. Джек, уставившись в окно, все еще комкал несуществующую бумажку. Он бы гордился собой больше, если бы думал о благе Гильбоа, а не о том, что скажут, если он не доедет до Гефа. Если даже последняя жертва увенчается неудачей.

Часы в гостиной хрипло пробили шесть. Джек встрепенулся; поднялся, открыл шкаф. Каждый вечер он переодевался в парадное — хотя, когда пошла вторая неделя, это уже больше походило на фарс.

Они должны были сделать это сразу. Повесить его, распять на площади. Может, просто вздернуть на дереве, как тех мальчишек в Беф-Сане. Но — сразу, увенчав процесс перемирия казнью военного преступника. Чем больше они тянут, тем больше рискуют перемирие нарушить, а преступника превратить в мученика.

К этим мыслям он привык; вот уже долгие дни они звонко скакали в голове, как горошины в гусином горле. Джек застегнул пиджак. Если его не казнят еще неделю, придется спрашивать, где здесь химчистка…

Господи, он словно идеальная жена из старых статеек, переодевается к приходу мужа. Прислушивается к шагам на лестнице. Джек уже выучил: если в Гефе все спокойно, генерал явится около шести пятнадцати. Если же появятся заботы, то может прийти и после полуночи. О природе этих забот Джек, как хорошая жена, вынужден был догадываться. Телевизора ему не полагалось, и оставались только газеты, которые генерал забывал после завтрака.

Завтракать Джека пускали в столовую. В первый же день он стащил нож, сам не зная, зачем. В самой квартире охраны не было, адъютант Гаваона, очевидно, ночевал в казарме, а один на один Джек мог справиться даже с такой тушей. Возможно, этого от него и ждали. Это был бы отличный повод нарушить мир. Так что он время от времени перекладывал нож с места на место, любовался им. Там, во дворце, у него не было и такого шанса на выход. Но Джек медлил, хоть и понимал: он сто раз пожалеет, что не воспользовался ножом, когда его потащат в застенки. И все же его до сих пор не убили. Как Джеку казалось - из любопытства.

Шесть пятнадцать. Шаги на лестнице тяжелые, почти каменные. Только это не командор из пьесы, а генерал Дамир Гаваон. Интересно, почему изо дня в день он торчит в штабе. С Гильбоа у них мир, пусть; но войска еще на границе, а уж в лесах наверняка хватает молодчиков вроде Белиала. Кто же в такое время бравого генерала списывает на берег?

Уж не парализовало ли перемирие весь офицерский штаб? Если подумать, воевать им больше не с кем…

У Джека было время выучить здешнюю рутину. В шесть пятнадцать генерал возвращался домой. В семь кухарка подавала ужин. В семь тридцать солдатик приносил ужин Джеку. В восемь тридцать — уносил пустую посуду, и скоро Джек слышал, как хлопает входная дверь. А потом в гостиной включали телевизор. Генерал смотрел одну из двух государственных программ. Джек изо всех сил напрягал слух, но разобрать ничего не мог. В девять сорок пять внизу слышались четкий стук каблуков и отрывистые голоса: менялся караул у дома. В десять разом гасли фонари, комната погружалась в темноту — наступал комендантский час.

Вот еще кое-что, чего они не знали о Гефе. Мир наступил, а комендантский час так и не отменили.

Около одиннадцати в хозяйской ванной включалась вода. В одиннадцать тридцать дом затихал. В полночь издалека — с центральной площади — доносился бой главных часов Гефа. Кто-то из ребят рассказывал, что в двенадцать из часов по очереди выходят фигурки премьера и его отца, командора Шоу. «Вот как войдем в их столицу, так и увидите!»

Смех затихал в отдаленных воспоминаниях, терялся в тишине.

Около часа ночи, если Джек не спал, он слышал неутомимые, нескончаемые шаги в гостиной. Генерал ходил по комнате взад-вперед, как Джек ходил, когда его только заперли в спальне. И в конце концов даже до комнаты Джека добирался вонючий табачный дым.

Утром он просыпался с удивлением, что все еще жив. Он уже свыкся со страхом, но с утра тот неприятно плескался в животе: возможно, сегодня…

Сперва Джек думал, что его отвезут в какую-нибудь стылую просторную тюрьму в гефском стиле и там, перед мрачными рожами чиновников и жадными глазами камер, художественно вздернут или расстреляют. Или… Он много чего передумал. Но отвезли его прямо на дом к генералу, да там и оставили.

Вот когда он испугался по-настоящему. Публичная казнь, даже в Гефе, лучше, чем остаться наедине с человеком, чью семью уничтожил твой отец. Вернее, по приказу отца. Джек боялся стылого, глухого подвала. До сих пор боится. Может, Гаваон просто ждет долгой увольнительной. Держит Джека рядом, будто драгоценное жертвенное животное. Записывает на полях газеты, пока пьет здешний «кофейный напиток», что еще можно сделать с «подарком», прежде чем отправить тело обратно в Шайло. 

Правда, что бы генерал ни думал, обмен получится неравнозначный. Джек надеялся разглядеть в глазах отца хоть какую-то эмоцию, когда тот предлагал Джеку выбор — который на самом деле и выбором-то не был. Но увидел только удовлетворенную ухмылку, которая, казалось, не сходила с лица короля с тех пор, как он вернул себе трон. Сайлас только кивнул солдатам. Попрощаться с Джеком никто не пришел, но он и не ждал, что кто-то пойдет против отцовского приказа.

***

В шесть утра дверь в квартиру открывалась — это адъютант приходил будить генерала, хотя тот давно был на ногах. И почти одновременно взревывал репродуктор, бил оптимистическим колоколом: утренняя гимнастика. Джек отжимался под бодрый голос ведущего.

Генерал ел первым и уходит; тогда дверь отпирали, и молчаливый солдатик отводил Джека в столовую. Утром ему позволяли есть там — как Джек подозревал, потому что готовил завтрак адъютант, а не домработница, и ему хотелось скорее со всем покончить. Завтракали все трое одним и тем же: плотной серой овсянкой и колбасой, в которой бумаги куда больше, чем мяса. Судя по тому, что этим кормили на кухне у генерала и что оба гефца казались весьма довольными пищей — что же они ели обычно? И как на такой пище столько выдерживали против Гильбоа?

Иногда на краю стола или на стуле Джек замечал забытую генералом газету. Он не пытался подтянуть ее к себе поближе, только читал заголовки. Судя по заголовкам, Геф процветал под отеческой дланью премьера Шоу.

Утро было ясное, солнце падало на белую скатерть, и Джек не мог не думать, что все это было предназначено для мирной жизни. И все здесь до сих пор о ней напоминало. В столовой лежали салфетки из макраме — пошлость, сказала бы Роза. Вокруг лампы на столе вилась гирлянда из накрученных вручную цветов. На буфете восседаел плюшевый мишка. Если бы Джека зачем-то попросили угадать, он сказал бы, что мишка принадлежал сыну генерала, цветы сплела его дочь, а салфетки связала жена. И жена, и сын с дочерью погибли три года назад под ударами гелвуйских орудий.

Джек отвлекался, жевал овсянку, думая, к какой дате его откармливают. Перебирал в голове все известные ему праздники Гефа. Он радовался этому занятию, радовался репродуктору за окном. Репродуктор — его друг. Читать в комнате было нечего, если не считать «Главные принципы социалистической республики», висящие в рамке над кроватью, — их он уже выучил наизусть.

Из тюрьмы в тюрьму, когда надеялся на освобождение. Может, болезненное, но скорое.

А вместо этого…

Генерала он не видел; тот превратился в незримое, тяжеловесное присутствие, в призрака. Иногда, ночью, слыша, как тот расхаживает по — кабинету или гостиной? — Джек думал, что просто незаметно оказался в аду, и теперь страх отложенной смерти — это навсегда.

Отец и не мог бы найти для него лучшего наказания. Может, он просто поручил это Богу.

***

Около часа ночи — Джек не спал — у его двери раздались тяжелые шаги. Джек вскочил с кровати, потянулся за кителем и вдруг показался себе смешным. Когда в дверях повернулся ключ, он сидел на кровати в брюках и рубашке. Правда, в ботинок он успел засунуть нож.

Генерал приоткрыл дверь и застыл в дверном проеме.

Интересно, он думал, что Джек просто пойдет за ним? Без конвоя, не под прицелом...

Но уж если он проделал такой долгий путь…

Гаваон кивнул Джеку: выходи. Но в коридоре не повернулся к входной двери, а пошел прямо на кухню. Молча выставил из деревянного кухонного шкафа бутылку местной дряни и два стакана.

У дряни и в самом деле оказался дрянной вкус, но Джек благодарно выпил все до дна. Еще один стакан — и умирать будет легко.

— В карты играешь?

Гаваон задал вопрос по-гефски, и до Джека с трудом дошло.

— Сейчас? — спросил он тупо.

Гаваон кивнул. Подвинул к себе колоду, лежащую на чисто вымытом кухонном столе. Джеку живо представилось, как каждую ночь, устав шагать взад-вперед, генерал раскладывает пасьянс.

Все это походило на изощренное издевательство, и Джек изо всех сил старался хотя бы сохранить лицо. Не спрашивать. Не умолять.

Генерал налил ему еще. Чертов стокгольмский синдром: в Джеке поднялась волна благодарности.

— Во что умеешь?

Джек потерялся на секунду, хотя в армии слыл хорошим картежником.

— В «Четыре генерала», — ответил он наконец.

— Это гефская игра, — сказал Гаваон и надолго замолк, по-прежнему держа в руке колоду. Жестом указал Джеку на табуретку. Маленький черно-белый телевизор в углу работал без звука, и Джек старался не бросать на экран жадных взглядов. Вместо этого он стал рассматривать генерала. До сих пор он и не видел его по-настоящему.

Гаваон ждал его в машине у гефской границы; когда Хэнсон выпустил Джека, по дворцовой привычке открыв перед ним дверцу автомобиля, тот увидел вдали уазик, рядом — массивный силуэт генерала. За генералом стояли еще двое — охрана. Джек будто очутился в каком-то фильме про обмен заложниками. Только мысль, что это фильм — и что в твоем собственном кино с тобой ничего не может случиться, — помогла ему медленно, но уверенно пересечь ощипанное поле и позволить усадить себя в машину...

Гаваон казался… монументальным, слишком массивным даже для просторной кухни офицерского кондоминиума. Теперь Джек мог рассмотреть его по-настоящему. На правой руке у него не хватало двух пальцев, а третий был вдобавок на фалангу короче, чем нужно. Широкое белесое лицо все изрыто оспой, как земля после бомбардировки.

«Вот чего еще мы не знаем о Гефе», — пришло в голову Джеку. Генерал семьдесят седьмого года, а значит, прививать от оспы тут начали не раньше восьмидесятых. Камешек в огород Мишель, которая всегда сетовала, что у врага куда лучше развита вакцинация…

Господи, он до сих пор по привычке собирал обрывки информации — как будто ему было с кем делиться. Как будто он собирался еще вернуться в Гильбоа.

— Один военнопленный научил, — ответил он Гаваону. — Долго сидели в убежище, делать было нечего…

— И что с ним стало?

Генерал начал тасовать карты. Отсутствующие пальцы, казалось, вовсе не затрудняли ему задачу.

— Мне его судьба неизвестна.

Это означало «Не я его расстреливал», и, судя по взгляду Гаваона, он это понял.

В какой-то степени так проще. С таким — проще…

Отлично. Ему с первой выдачи достался «генерал» — пиковый король. Теперь бы сохранить его до конца игры…

— На что играем? — спросил он, удивив самого себя.

Генерал как-то странно искривил рот. Может, это он так улыбался.

— А у тебя еще есть на что играть?

Джек заледенел. Вот оно, значит. Интересно, чего Гаваон захочет. Убить его после первого проигрыша? Или веселее — каждый раз отрезать по куску? Джек не мог его осуждать — для них двоих все еще продолжалась война, а там он видел развлечения и почище. В некоторых и участвовал. И все-таки его сотрясало не от испуга, а от дикой, беспомощной злости. .

— Не уверен, — сказал он, выставив вперед подбородок. — Что, на желание?

— Не думаю, — тем же невыразительным голосом сказал генерал, — что у нас есть свобода выполнять желания друг друга

Джек пожал плечами:

— Я здесь потому, что вы этого захотели, генерал.

— Ты здесь, — он опять сделал долгую паузу, — для блага Гефа.

— Для блага Гефа вам следовало убить меня сразу, а не тянуть.

Генерал не ответил. Снял с холодильника запылившуюся детскую игру, вынул из нее фишки и отдал две Джеку.

Как у него это выходило — не задыхаться среди вездесущих следов прошлой жизни? Ведь эта жизнь наверняка была счастливой. Или, по меньшей мере, благополучной. Хорошее звание, квартира в столице, в недоступном для простых смертных военном городке; жена и дети, чтобы ждать его дома после праведных трудов.

— Жаль. — Рука так дрожала, что фишки едва не упали на стол. — А я уже представлял себе, как упрашиваю вас выпускать наших заключенных по одному.

Генерал молчал; когда Джек уже перестал ждать ответа, его голос вдруг разрезал тишину:

— Без нас выпустят. Перемирие.

Минут пятнадцать они играли в тишине. Потом Гаваон все-таки спросил:

— Ты там был?

— Нет.

— Верно. Принца бы не послали.

Джек кивнул. Не послали, хоть и собирались. Ему и правда повезло, если так посмотреть.

— Это ведь неважно. Я его сын. Этого должно хватить.

— Ты сделал бы такое? По его приказу?

Отряд Джека считался элитным, потому его тогда и отозвали. Кроме нескольких гефских мальчишек, попавших под перекрестный огонь или решивших поиграть во взрослых боевиков, таких жертв на совести Джека не было.

Стал бы он, если бы — пришлось?

— Хотел бы я верить, что отказался бы, — проговорил он. — Но в последний раз король приказал мне встать на колени и целовать землю у него под ногами, и я это сделал. Так что…

Теперь он мертв — это ли не повод быть искренним.

Генерал играл очень сосредоточенно, будто не в карты, а в шахматы, где победа зависит не от везения, а от умения просчитывать ходы. Он вглядывался в карты, склонив бычью шею. Джек про себя примеривался, как выхватить нож, спрятанный в туфле, и полоснуть по этой шее. А потом... Забрать ключи и оружие, открыть дверь, попробовать застать врасплох охрану...

Джек знал ребят, которые погибли под Шумаей. Знал тех, кто сказал бы ему спасибо за убийство Гаваона. Вот только последствия такого убийства просчитывались на раз.

Внимание, мы прерываем нашу передачу для внеочередного выпуска новостей: Джек Бенджамин научился думать о последствиях!

Да уж.

За окном было тихо, по кухне время от времени проходил луч прожектора, и его неживой бледный свет долю секунды боролся с домашним, кухонным, прежде чем схлынуть. Джек сидел, терпеливо ожидая, пока генерал сделает следующий ход.

В эту первую ночь Джек его обыграл. Ему очень хотелось думать, что это не от страха. Когда ночь уже близилась к рассвету, генерал собственноручно запер его в комнате.

***

Их странные посиделки продолжались из вечера в вечер, а Джек так и не понял, во что они на самом деле играют. То есть, конечно, в «четырех генералов» — несколько вечеров кряду, с настоящим азартом, за которым забывалось все остальное, так что Джек всякий раз с легким удивлением глядел, как захлопывается дверь его комнаты. Происходило это обычно около двух или трех ночи. Очевидно, генерал не слишком ценил сон и спал три-четыре необходимых часа. Джек же с совершенно чистой совестью просыпал побудку; даже гремящей музыке «утренней зарядки» теперь не удавалось его поднять. Он вскочил бы по сигналу, будь это по-настоящему нужно. Вот только — не нужно, да и сам он нужен разве что в качестве Шехерезады, партнера по бессоннице. Так что днем он позволял себе спать до упора. А после… после опять неминуемо оказывался в генеральской кухне.

Они в очередной раз засиделись до глубокой ночи. Пробили часы. Телевизор молчал, но радио на стене не выключили до конца; Джек сперва вслушивался в неясный шелест, пытаясь разобрать слова, но скоро перестал. Теперь из приемника тихо, но различимо несся гимн Республики Геф.

— А правду говорят, что в полдень и в полночь из часов на площади выходят фигурки премьера Шоу и его отца?

Гаваон поглядел с удивлением:

— Даже у вас рассказывают эту байку?

— Байку, значит, — огорчился Джек. — Это говорил один мой лейтенант. Он такие истории обожал. Не знаю, где он их брал.

— Что с ним стало?

— Убили, — бросил Джек. — В Лисьем лесу.

Он снова перевел взгляд на карты, но стратегия, которую он с удовольствием выстраивал еще две минуты назад, теперь совсем вылетела из головы. Одетые в старомодные мундиры валеты, казалось, потешались над ним.

— Дэми кто-то рассказал такое в детском саду, — вдруг сказал генерал. — Еще до того, как мы переехали в столицу. И когда мы в первый раз гуляли по Аш-Зоту, он не увидел ничего подобного и ужасно расстроился. Я купил ему мороженое, но он все равно… Не знаю. Мне хотелось, чтобы это стало для него событием. Переезд в столицу. Но кто знает, может, ему запомнилось то разочарование…

Теперь уж Джек не знал, что сказать. И только минут через пять все-таки полюбопытствовал:

— А что там на самом деле?

— Просто портреты. Премьера и командора Шоу. Висят под часами.

Тон был слегка раздосадованный. Будто и сам он ожидал выхода фигурок…

Джек прикинул: генеральские погоны Гаваон получил за заслуги в боях под Шумаей, но полковника ему дали раньше — и тогда же, кажется, перевели в столицу из Гилеада. Лет восемь назад… Гаваону тогда было всего двадцать пять — мог и поверить байкам…

Партия затянулась. Пробило час, радио смолкло; Гаваон проиграл и попросил реванша. Джек и вовсе пока не собирался спать. На это завтра будет целый день. Никуда не идти, никому не улыбаться. Не надевать маски. Джек с удовольствием потянулся и заметил, как старательно генерал сдерживает зевок.

— Ваша дама бита, — заявил он с вызовом. Гаваон ругнулся. Джек победно улыбнулся — и поймал на себе его взгляд. Показалось вдруг, что на дне этого взгляда — то, что Джек не раз видел в глазах и женщин, и мужчин. Предвестие желания, неосознанная, неоформившаяся жажда, словно голод у человека, столь поглощенного работой, что он и не вспомнит о еде — но, стоит ему оказаться за столом, как набросится и сметет все подчистую.

Неужто образцовый генерал Гаваон…

Но уж кому, как не Джеку, знать, что может крыться за образцовостью. Знал он и женатых, и счастливых в браке, а уж в Гефе, где для военного чина семья — абсолютная необходимость…

На этом можно было сыграть; нужно было, если Джек хотел жить. Но он и не знал, насколько опасна искренность: всего несколько дней без притворства, и его уже не хотелось. И откровенно лень было затевать игру.

Но у него хватило нахальства спросить:

— И что же я выиграл ?

Генерал устало вздохнул, будто заранее отгораживаясь от всего лишнего, что за этой фразой могло стоять.

— Книга подойдет?

Джек еле сдержался, чтобы не закивать изо всех сил, глупо и восторженно. Как четырехлетний Дэми, которому сказали, что едут в столицу — смотреть те самые часы…

— Биография Шоу? «Ленин о Гефе»?

Книга оказалась шпионским романом в мрачной серой обложке. И хотя интрига считывалась на раз, а гелвуйцы были карикатурными идиотами, Джек проглотил ее за день, как ни растягивал удовольствие.

На следующий день он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и с удивлением заметил, что выглядит неплохо. Не тенью, не мертвецом, который по какому-то недосмотру задержался на этом свете всего на несколько бесцельных движений, как курица с отрезанной головой, которая еще носится по птичьему двору.

Не так уж это и странно. Дома, когда все уже было кончено и их с Лулу заперли, еще оставалась надежда. Из-за нее кусок не лез в горло, заснуть не удавалось и выходило только рычать и бросаться на стены клетки.

А теперь надежда сменилась ожиданием, а оно и вполовину не так выматывало. И в общем нечему удивляться: он высыпался, несмотря на ночные посиделки, регулярно тренировался, потому что кроме сна, карт и тренировок заняться было нечем. И еда, хоть и убогая по дворцовым меркам, явно шла ему на пользу.

Может, его откармливают на убой? А потом съедят на праздничном ужине. И Гаваону, как кровнику, достанется сердце.

Джек засмеялся — он уже не пугался звука собственного смеха в пустой комнате. Кажется, он нашел себе новую игру…

А может, им просто нужно, чтоб он хорошо выглядел для казни. Скажем, если его собираются приковать к столбу посреди площади и пускать в него стрелы, как в святого Себастьяна…

В следующую ночь ему это приснилось: будто он привязан к столбу под теми самыми часами на площади, а Гаваон готовится стрелять, и Джек отчего-то не боится, а переживает за генерала: тремя пальцами неудобно натягивать тетиву, а собравшаяся вокруг гефская знать только и ждет повода, чтобы посмеяться…

Все это необъяснимо затягивалось. Костюм все-таки пришлось отдать в химчистку, белье — в прачечную. Джек не знал, что думал солдатик, которому пришлось этим заняться. Возможно, в Гефе солдатам думать запрещено. Сам он, просыпаясь в пустой квартире — если не считать охраны за дверью, — перебирал в уме одну догадку за другой. Ему казалось, что из-за полной бездеятельности его ум стал быстрее, наблюдательнее — так обостряется слух у ослепших. Он в какой уже раз разглядывал странные узоры на потолке — квартира относительно новая, а побелка уже пошла трещинами, — и пытался понять.

Может, Гаваон до сих пор не убил его из-за традиций. Он не походил на верующего в Пророка, но древние обычаи бывают сильнее веры. А обычай в Гефе говорил, что нельзя убивать человека, приглашенного под крышу твоего дома и вкусившего твой хлеб — даже если это кровник.

Но генералу выпадали длинные вечера, которых с лихвой хватило бы, чтобы вытащить кровника из стен квартиры, довезти до ближайшего леска и там закончить дело.

А может… может, всему виной была та неосознанная жажда, которую Гаваон все-таки начал осознавать, и сейчас он ждал даже не того, чтобы желание оформилось, а того, чтобы самому себе его высказать, самому себе позволить. Отчего и нет? Поверженный противник — не человек, и даже если кто-то узнает, не упрекнет генерала в том, за что в Гефе полагается статья. И не остановит. Главное — самому мысленно переступить порог.

Наверное, это была лишняя мысль, потому что Джек представил, как генерал сметает со стола карты и швыряет его животом на шершавую столешницу, ухватив трехпалой рукой за загривок…

Черт. Совсем лишняя. Джек заерзал на кровати. До чего же ты дошел, Бенджамин, на голодном-то пайке.

И — нет. Не это. Не так. Для этого генералу не хватало самого необходимого — злости. Может, он прятал ее так далеко, что Джек не догадывался; может, после гибели жены и детей он только злостью и жил, но тогда она давно превратилась в медленно горящее, скупо расходуемое топливо. А живой, горящей ярости, которой, возможно, и не требуется, чтобы убить давнего врага, но без которой врага не захочется мучить — ее Джек в генерале не чувствовал. А он ее непременно узнал бы, она фонила бы, прорывалась в слова, Джеку ли не знать. Сколько раз его самого вела такая ярость — обжигающий кипяток внутри, который расплескивается, как ни пытаешься удержать? Злость, с которой он избивал Белиала, целовал Катрину Гент на глазах у матери, орал отцу на суде, что король из него паршивый…

Не было такой у генерала. Зато Бог, кажется, с лихвой наделил его терпением. Каждое утро идти в штаб. Каждый вечер возвращаться из штаба. Это должно быть трудно для человека, который и звания, и награды честно получал на поле боя, а не выслуживаясь перед начальством. Особенно теперь, когда и жене уже не нужна квартира в столице, и детям — хорошая школа…

Знать бы, когда генерала туда усадили. После перемирия? Или все-таки после гибели семьи? Может, ярость вся тогда и выплеснулась — да так, что последствия еле замяли, а Гаваона спешно списали на берег?

Хоть звони по номеру, что дал Хэнсон, и проси на генерала полное досье.

За раздумьями он едва заметил, как наступил вечер. Может, и не заметил бы, если бы хором не взвыли заводские гудки и не заиграла снова бравурная музыка, приветствуя граждан, честно закончивших работу.

«Четыре генерала» в конце концов надоели обоим, и теперь они перебирали все карточные игры, что знали по обе стороны границы. Джек больше не позволял себе уходить в игру с головой: она была спасением от страха, но в последнее время страх сменился недоумением. Все это уже выходило за рамки мести.

Может, Гаваону просто не с кем побыть мертвым?

— Один парень у меня во взводе делал так, что карта приклеивалась у него к ладони. Причем всякий раз нужная. Не в рукав прятал, а вот так. Никто не понимал, как у него получается. Специально соглашались с ним играть, чтобы понять, но ни у кого не выходило.

Голос в тяжелой тишине звучал неуместно. Не беседа, а прогулка по минному полю. Джек следил, чтобы не проронить лишнего слова о Гильбоа. И из странной гордости не хотел спрашивать ни о собственной судьбе, ни о делах на границе. Еще одна игра — старая, Мишель любила ее в детстве: «Да и нет не говорите, черное с белым не берите». О боевых победах Гаваона он тоже слушать не хотел. Оставались… обрывки, безопасные военные байки, невинные истории, которых он сам давно не вспоминал.

— Его тоже убили? — спросил генерал.

— Тоже.

Его — и еще одиннадцать, и это только в Лисьем лесу. Он мог бы сделать для Гаваона выставку своих мертвых. Ему с кого взыскивать?

Генерал на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он часто так делал, словно пытался хоть на миг, по-детски, отгородиться от мира. Но лицо его не было при этом детским или беспомощным, напротив, становилось еще жестче.

— Когда я еще служил в Гилеаде, у нас было двое солдат. Они помешались на игре в «города». Один раз играли шестеро суток не переставая. В столовой от них спасения не было. Ребята на них уже ставки делать начали, сколько продержатся. Потом вроде пошло на спад, один никак не мог город на «А» вспомнить, все, что знал, кончились. А мы и подсказать не могли, эти двое уже всю географию по крошкам растаскали… Потом ваши добрались до Галатского ущелья, и одного перевели туда, на временную базу… Через три дня говорят: убили. Снайпер зацепил, когда этот парень пытался выбраться на открытое место и прозвониться товарищу. Вспомнил город на «А»… Конечно, в итоге тот второй и выиграл. Убитому только техническое поражение и могли засчитать…

— И вы что-нибудь на этом выиграли?

— Проиграл. Целую пачку сигарет.

Он снова принялся тасовать колоду трехпалой рукой. Джеку она казалась похожей на вилку со сломанными зубьями. Но так ловко обращаться с картами Джек и целыми пальцами не смог бы. Ему четко представилось, как Гаваон тайком тренируется, разрабатывая непослушную руку, и как потом, игнорируя сочувственные взгляды, небрежно «пролистывает» колоду. Испытал невольную гордость за него — и оборвал себя на полумысли, потому что знал, откуда эта гордость берется. Стокгольмский синдром — когда жертва настолько изнывает от страха, что цепляется за палача, как за спасение. Джек вроде бы уже не боялся, перегорел, но кто знает, может, страх никуда не делся, просто переродился, как опухоль, которой до поры до времени просто не замечаешь, и готов был превратиться во что-то совсем постыдное.

— Тебе не кажется странным, — вдруг сказал Гаваон, — что все, о ком мы вспоминаем — мертвы?

Джек поднял на него глаза.

— Странным? В общем, нет. Это война.

— Верно, — кивнул генерал. — Это война.

На третью ночь он угостил Джека папиросой. Джек не стал отказываться, хотя от вони едва не задохнулся. Но жизнь учит принимать и маленькие радости. Генерал с видимым удовольствием закурил сам и открыл форточку.

— Раньше не курил в квартире, — сказал он. — А теперь, кажется, все продымил. Самия бы меня убила.

У него получалось отчего-то с легкостью говорить о жене и о детях. Нашел с кем.

Сперва Джек думал, что эти разговоры, как расставленные по всей квартире вехи бывшей жизни генерала, предназначены для него, чтобы воочию увидел, что разрушил. Чтобы раскаялся.

Но ведь ему в кои-то веки не в чем было раскаиваться. В той операции он не участвовал. Сайлас искал тогда диверсанта, измотавшего гарнизон на границе у Галатской переправы, боевика из тех, кого регулярная гефская армия официально не признает, но регулярно кормит и снабжает оружием. Джек вызвался найти его, но Сайлас не позволил. Джек тогда наивно подумал, что отец за него испугался…

Так что вместо его разведотряда отправился другой — и дал наводку на деревню, где скрывался боевик. Там как раз гуляли свадьбу, но командование это не смутило: по деревне ударили залповым огнем. Потом, когда от Гефа поступил протест, оправдали все ошибкой при наводке, а командовавший установкой офицер скоро погиб. После все заглохло; но — об этом Джек знал только со слов Хэнсона, — во время переговоров о мире гефцы заявили, что генерал Гаваон, чьи жена и дети были на той свадьбе, требует виры, а иначе пожалуется на геноцид в международные структуры. Раз король Сайлас отнял у него детей, он желает взыскать с короля по древнему закону.

Интересно, почему он попросил только Джека — у него-то погибли двое? А может, он требовал и дочь, и сына, но сторговались в конце концов на сыне, потому что Мишель Cайлас не отдал бы и ради мира?

— Иногда я думаю, — признался генерал, — что я их совсем не знал. И они меня, по сути, не знали.

Но для чего исповедоваться врагу, если не для того, чтоб он почувствовал собственную неискупаемую вину?

И Джек чувствовал. За семью Гаваона, в гибели которой он только чудом не поучаствовал, за ребят, погибших в Лисьем лесу — а сам он, поглядите, сидит себе без забот, курит папироску и играет в карты с гефским офицером. И за отца — хотя с ним они теперь квиты, разве нет?

— Дэми я хоть видел почаще, — говорил генерал. — Стало полегче, когда мы переехали в столицу. По крайней мере, на пару лет. А дочка… Она росла без меня. Я тогда мотался по приграничным базам. Домой заезжаешь на пару дней — помыться, белье сменить, только моргнул — уже вечер и надо обратно.

Он замолчал надолго, попыхивая папиросой, но Джек уже по опыту знал — надо ждать продолжения.

— Как-то раз у меня была долгая увольнительная. Мы пошли в парк с аттракционами. Парк в Гилеаде, конечно, не чета здешнему. Но что уж есть. Она была такая… послушная. Как солдаты. И глаз не поднимала. Не привыкла. Боялась меня. Какой-то чужой мужик в форме. Как тут не испугаться. Собственная дочь меня не знала. И я ее тоже.

Джек думал, что за этим разговором генерал забыл о игре; но тот резким движением кинул два козыря, побив две его карты, и отодвинул их в биту.

— Знаю только, что она любила бабочек. — Генерал опять скривил рот. Наверное, это все-таки улыбка. — Она писала мне из лагеря. Ей нравились бабочки… а подружки ее за это травили. Говорили, что это символ врага, и раз она их любит, то она предательница. Глупо.

— Глупо, — подтвердил Джек. Он бабочек в детстве терпеть не мог.

— Выходит, я даже не уверен, любили ли меня собственные дети. Любил ли я их.

Он опять прикрыл глаза. Ресницы у него были темно-рыжие.

— Господи, — не выдержал Джек. — Конечно, вы их любили, генерал. Вы о них все время говорите. Даже со мной.

— Даже с тобой, — повторил Гаваон. — Я накричал на Дэми перед тем, как они уехали. Он все время путался под ногами, мешал Самии собираться.

Он тихонько цокнул языком, глядя в никуда. Джек не был уверен, что Гаваон сейчас вообще осознает его присутствие. Он застыл с картами в руке, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот придет в себя и можно будет продолжить игру.

***

После этого разговора Джек окончательно решил, что генерал не хочет его убивать. Не из-за разговоров о детях: наоборот, откровенничать лучше с тем, о ком знаешь, что он не жилец. Но слишком уж много времени прошло и слишком много они провели на кухне за картами. Гаваон военный, он прекрасно знал, каков риск привязаться к пленному. 

К тому же Джек все лучше понимал, какой он породы. Честный вояка, солдат — таких было много в окружении Сайласа, когда Джек был маленький, а после все они куда-то подевались, унесенные то ли войной, то ли собственной непримиримостью. Такой человек знал о силе приказа; оглушенный местью, он, может, и стал бы требовать смерти Сайласа или офицера, который командовал операцией, но не Джека, потому что для него в этом не было ни мести, ни справедливости — ни смысла.

А значит, не он и требовал. Он просто исполнял роль собаки на сене для человека в гефской верхушке, догадавшегося, что обиженному гелвуйскому принцу теперь прямая дорога в Аш-Зот, и надо перехватить его, пока он не достался другой стороне.

И убьют его только по согласию сверху, если там решат, что мертвый принц хоть и не выгоднее, но безопаснее живого.

Знать бы только, кто держит поводок. Джек сейчас как никогда жалел о том, что нет доступа к разведданным и не узнать, что творится в гефской верхушке.

Он опять подумал о покойной Самии, с которой уже ощущал странное родство: гадала ли она, что происходит у мужа на службе, пыталась ли что-то прочитать по устало прикрытым глазам, по искривленной линии губ? Или Гаваон сам рассказывал ей, позаботившись, чтобы форточка на кухне была закрыта и солдатики внизу ничего не смогли подслушать?

Джеку, как правило, подслушать ничего не удавалось: видно, и у адъютанта, и у охраны был приказ держать язык за зубами. Но однажды, когда его водворили в комнату после завтрака, а адъютант готовился уходить, до Джека донесся его голос:

— …свой паек делит. Я бы не стал.

— Что ты переживаешь, — один из солдат. — Это тебе не наша пайка, генеральская.

— А все равно, врагу не стал бы…

Дверь захлопнулась.

Вот так дела. Джек знал, что после распада СССР Геф не раз переживал голод: к бывшим союзникам за бесплатной едой больше не пойдешь. В Гильбоа шутили: «Что такое гефский сэндвич? Две карточки на хлеб, а между ними — карточка на колбасу!»

Джек и не задумывался о том, кто его кормит. Но что генералу на ценного пленника даже пайка не выдавали… Видно, все это было очень неофициально; и кто бы за этим ни стоял, всегда сможет откреститься.

А Гаваон буквально преломил с ним хлеб.

***

Как обычно и бывает, только ты начинаешь привыкать к рутине, как она ломается. Джек, уже привыкший к кощунственно долгому сну по утрам, только вышел из душа после разминки, когда дверь — совершенно неожиданно — открылась. Джек настолько привык, что днем в квартире никого не бывает, что так и застыл в одном полотенце, глядя на стоящего в дверях Гаваона и ощущая почему-то едкий стыд: расслабился, забыл обо всем, оказался перед противником почти обнаженным...

Даже если и успел забыть, что Гаваон ему враг.

Он-то, судя по всему, не забыл.

Сквозняк неприятно холодил мокрую кожу, с волос по спине стекали капли. Джек скривил губы, встал прямее, хотя понимал, что смотреться это должно смешно.

— Оденься, — сказал генерал. — Проедемся кое-куда.

Значит, вот оно. Гаваон ждал приказа, да и дождался. Прежде Джек не понимал выражения «сердце ушло в пятки», но теперь почувствовал, как оно рухнуло куда-то вниз, оставив за собой лишь ледяную пустоту.

— Сейчас, — сказал он деревянным голосом. — Пять минут...

Гаваон ступил за дверь, прикрыл ее, но не отошел. Джек чувствовал его присутствие и оттого нервничал еще сильнее. А ведь думал, что больше не боится. Идиот. Умение одеваться по тревоге страх у него не выбил, но пальцы соскальзывали с пуговиц рубашки и никак не могли застегнуть ремень.

Значит, генерал дождался, пока Бенджамина официально признали ненужным. Интересно, ему-то это доставит хоть какое-то удовольствие? Или теперь, после карт, после множества вечеров вместе, и убивать будет трудно?

Он стиснул в кулаке шерстяную ткань кителя, на секунду ощутив ее колючее тепло остро как никогда; как только живые и могут ощущать. В последний раз пригладил волосы перед зеркалом, вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь унять скачущее сердце. Шагнул в коридор:

— Поехали.

Они спустились по длинной серой лестнице. Джек вспомнил, как на этих ступеньках каждый вечер раздавались тяжелые шаги генерала, и пожалел о них. Пожалел о вечерах за картами — так сильно, как не жалел о доме. Мельком заметил, что широкая застекленная ложа консьержа внизу пуста. Специально отослали?

Впрочем, какая разница...

Машина генерала стояла не в подземном гараже, а во дворе, у высокого бетонного забора, и Джек успел изо всех сил вдохнуть северного болотистого воздуха. Свежего. А потом послушно залез в машину с тонированными стеклами. На водительское место уселся сам Гаваон. Ни адъютанта, ни солдатика-шофера не взял, и Джека это странно успокоило. Значит, генерал решил разобраться самостоятельно. С его стороны это казалось милосердием. И то, что он делал вид, словно они просто собрались проехаться — тоже. Может... может, он и в последнюю минуту попытается Джека обмануть. Отчего-то с легкостью представлялось, как Гаваон отвлекает сына и дочь, чтобы те не боялись; поворачивает к себе, обнимает, что-то рассказывает заговорщицким тоном, только чтобы в последний миг не дать им увидеть смерть.

Вот только у него и возможности такой не было…

Ни с того ни с сего начало крутить живот. Этого еще не хватало. Джек незаметно ослабил ремень. Стало легче. Он и не знал про себя, что такой трус. Отчего-то вспомнился капрал из его самого первого взвода — тот ужасно боялся, что его убьют, пока он будет справлять нужду. В итоге он загремел в полевой госпиталь с непроходимостью кишечника — а госпиталь разбомбила гефская авиация... Потом отговорились, что, мол, не увидели красного креста. Если задуматься, тоже военное преступление — отчего же никто из гелвуйцев не попросил виры?

Обидно: досиди они сегодня до вечера, он бы непременно рассказал об этом Гаваону.

Джек отвернулся к окну. За окном проплывал Аш-Зот, из-за тонированного стекла окрашенный в болотный цвет. Но Геф никогда и не был цветным. Джек пытался цепляться взглядом за массивные серые здания, за блокпосты на улицах, за стайки детей в строгой серой форме, которые в этот час, видимо, возвращались из школы.

Сперва они ехали по широким центральным улицам, украшенным лозунгами на крышах магазинов. Потом свернули в улочки потемнее и поплоше. Джек молился про себя: не сдавай меня. Сделай это сам. Тогда все будет проще.

Но когда Гаваон начал тормозить, Джек в толк не мог взять, куда его привезли. Не в лесок, не в штаб, не в грозное уродливое здание контрразведки. Машина остановилась у скромного двухэтажного здания. Гаваон кивнул: выходи. Вместе они поднялись по хлипкой наружной лестнице на второй этаж; за дверью оказался полутемный коридор, обклеенный черно-белыми и цветными портретами. Когда до Джека дошло, что это, он едва сдержал истерический смех.

Фотоателье?

Генералу захотелось его фото на память?

— Я вас ждал, генерал.

Навстречу к ним вышел небольшой и тощий человечек в штатском. Провел в зал, где стоял старомодный фотоаппарат. Очевидно, фотокабинок в Гефе просто не было, слишком много риска — позволять людям невозбранно фотографироваться на документы.

Гаваон сел на маленький круглый табурет; тот под ним угрожающе заскрипел.

— Сейчас все сделаем. — Человечек устроил Джека на стуле перед фотоаппаратом, то и дело бросая на него быстрые взгляды и тут же отводя глаза. Он явно пытался смирить любопытство и так же явно терпел в этом поражение. Джек смотрел в объектив, как ему было велено. Он будто оказался в сюрреалистическом фильме, снятом вдобавок пару десятков лет назад. Сфотографировав Джека, человечек поднес ему аппарат для снятия отпечатков пальцев.

— Давайте правую руку. Вот так. И большой палец…

Джек, который к тому времени перестал следить за происходящим, как перестаешь рано или поздно поспевать за кадрами «сюра», оживился. От всего этого шел густой нелегальный дух.

— Это зачем? — спросил со своего места Гаваон. Табурет опять жалобно скрипнул.

— Теперь нужно. Без отпечатков он не уедет дальше Гильбоа. Не я составляю правила, генерал.

— Из-за этого все затянется?

— Не слишком, — после секундного размышления ответил человечек. — И все-таки неделю я у вас попрошу. Сами понимаете.

— Как тут не понять. — Генерал, похоже, решил пожалеть табурет. Встал, прислонился к стене, глядя почему-то мимо владельца ателье — на Джека. Когда с отпечатками было покончено, он расплатился с хозяином, и они с Джеком снова вышли на улицу. На солнце.

Джек не хотел начинать разговор в машине, потому что не знал, прослушивается ли она. Гаваон тоже сперва ехал в молчании, бессмысленно петляя; до Джека не сразу дошло, что он пытается сбить с пути возможный хвост. Он сказал только:

— Я отвезу тебя домой и вернусь в штаб.

Выходит, генерал потратил на него свой обеденный перерыв.

Когда они уже выехали на широкий центральный проспект, Гаваон сказал:

— Этот человек сделает тебе паспорт. Выглядит все это не очень, но… ему я могу доверять.

— Я понял, — сказал Джек. — Паспорт. Что, на тот свет теперь без паспорта не пускают?

Гаваон оторвался от дороги, поглядел на него внимательно. С Джеком все было хорошо, только почему-то сильно тряслась нижняя губа.

— Подожди, — сказал Гаваон. — Ты что же, подумал…

Он съехал на обочину, остановился, включил аварийку. Джек молчал. Генерал резко выругался.

— Я не стал бы так. Если бы мне пришлось, я сказал бы тебе.

— Я думал, — выговорил Джек, — может, ты меня пожалел.

«Ты» выскользнуло у него так легко, что он сам подивился — зачем прежде было это «вы». Какая между ними теперь может быть дистанция.

— Это не жалость, — бросил генерал.

— Это милосердие, — уперся Джек. Из-за дрожащих губ и слова дрожали. — Когда заговариваешь зубы. От отца я такого не дождался.

Гаваон коротко хмыкнул, но больше возражать не стал. Снова завел мотор, и машина принялась петлять по улицам.

— На генеральской машине по таким делам разъезжать — самое то.

— Другой нет, — процедил Гаваон и замолчал, глядя на дорогу.

Наверное, он и правда так считал; возможно, в его мире не получалось доставать машины без номеров, а угонять чужие можно было только у противника.

Они уже выехали на дорогу, ведущую к военной части, широкую, с потрескавшимся асфальтом. Часа два назад ехали по ней же, но в тот момент Джек мало что соображал. Теперь в нем проснулись энергия и жгучее любопытство, как всегда, когда смерть откладывалась. С таким же любопытством он когда-то обозревал пустыню, возвращаясь с очередной миссии, в которой его не убили. И теперь разглядывал прикрытые частоколом яблонь кирпичные коробки складов, длинные и мрачные, тянущиеся вдоль дороги; между ними порой поднимались на несколько этажей жилые дома, не менее мрачные, чем склады. На стене одного из них висел выцветший от солнца портрет премьера Шоу: тот, приставив ко лбу ладонь «козырьком», то ли разглядывал вдали врага, то ли всматривался в светлое будущее. Сама дорога была не очень; один отрезок вообще ремонтировали. Полоска голого щебня быстро кончилась, но, съехав с нее, машина колесом попала в выбоину. Гаваон выматерился, Джека тряхнуло на сиденье и на миг отвлекло от созерцания окрестностей, и…

Почему-то в лицо и грудь сильно ударил серый неровный асфальт, а ногу полоснуло болью. Сверху что-то глухо громыхнуло, потом еще. Джек попытался вцепиться в асфальт, но только проскреб по нему ногтями. Повернул голову и вжался щекой, чтобы мир хоть немного перестал кружиться, и тут увидел, что пикап лежит на боку, а посреди асфальта откуда-то возникла вмятина.

— Бенджамин! Еб твою мать!

Ну или что-то в этом роде. Гефский мат он понимал на уровне инстинкта. Но этого хватило, чтобы заставить его вскочить. То есть на самом деле — с трудом подняться, пошатываясь, перенеся вес на левую ногу, потому что правая отчего-то горела огнем.

Теперь они оба стояли в дыму и таращились друг на друга.

— Цел? — со всей силы закричал генерал; видно, взрывом его оглушило.

— Ничего, — поморщился Джек. — Ногу... ногу зацепило.

Внизу валялись осколки стекла, ладонь саднило. Тоже, наверное, стекло. А откуда оно вылетело? Из окна пикапа. А пикап, отброшенный взрывной волной, лежал на боку — почему-то совсем не там, где дымилась теперь воронка.

Гаваон приблизился, взял его за плечо и потащил прочь. Как будто Джек сам бежать не мог. Самого генерала вроде бы не задело. Джек поймал себя на том, что разглядывает его с тревогой. Гребаный стокгольмский синдром... Ведь обоим было бы легче, если бы другого убило.

В конце концов они отошли на безопасное расстояние.

— Тут же сейчас народу будет…

Гаваон вытащил неведомо как уцелевший телефон, вызвал адъютанта. Джек глядел на это, балансируя на одной ноге. Очень хотелось сесть на обочину, прямо в пыль.

— Эй. Эй, Бенджамин. Куда.

Его опять подхватили. Гаваон оказался совсем близко, и на сей раз Джек почти вспомнил, как назывался его одеколон. Этот резкий прохладный запах. А ему подходит. Как же это…

Вокруг начинал собираться народ. Гаваон усадил Джека на обочину и пошел с кем-то объясняться. Потом — довольно быстро, — подъехал на другой машине адъютант и помог забраться в машину. 

По пути Джек немного пришел в себя и спросил:

— И откуда тут взялась мина?

Он решил сперва, что адъютант промолчит, но того явно распирало:

— Не мина. Противотанковый снаряд, старый. Как вы только проскочили. Вот говорили же, что генерала эти штуки не берут, а я не верил… Видно, колесом въехали в яму, кусок асфальта сполз и зацепил взрыватель. И как рабочие не нарвались на это дело…

— Старый? — Но гелвуйцы тут никаких снарядов не оставляли — они сюда просто не дошли.

— С Освободительной войны.

— Нонсенс, — пробормотал Джек. — Дорога ведет в часть. Тут ездит все высокое начальство. Не дай бог и сам премьер проедется. Ремонт… опять же. И что, ее еще с той войны не разминировали?

Адъютант сцепил зубы, явно сожалея о своей болтливости. Но потом все-таки сказал:

— Вредителей много.

— Кто-то хочет навредить генералу?

Вот это уже точно было не его гелвуйское дело, так что остаток пути прошел молча.

Гаваон вернулся довольно быстро. Он зашел в квартиру, когда Джек уже успел закапать кровью пол своей ванной и сидел на бортике, сняв ботинок и разглядывая располосованную лодыжку. Судя по всему, полоснуло вылетевшим куском стекла. Чудо, что этим отделались. Даже связки остались целы.

А ведь могло случиться что похуже.

Должно было случиться что похуже…

— Что ты делаешь? — Гаваон склонился над ним, неодобрительно причмокнул губами, разглядывая рану. — Ладно. Можно обойтись без врача.

— Можно, — кивнул Джек. — Мне бы аптечку.

— Сиди, — велел генерал. Джек и сидел, тупо глядя перед собой. Голова гудела, но не болела. Гаваон шарил на полках шкафчика, чем-то бряцал и шуршал. Приятные, успокаивающие звуки.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Ты со мной, Бенджамин?

Джек заморгал. Генерал принес почему-то не военную аптечку, а жестяной ящик с красным крестом на крышке. Внутри — шприцы, блистеры с таблетками, ампулы… И, в углу, пластыри с какими-то мультяшными героями — не диснеевскими, видно, местными. Джек отвел глаза.

Гаваон пальцами здоровой руки завернул ему штанину. Это тоже было приятно, хотя штанина намокла и набухла от крови.

— А пальцы? — вдруг спросил Джек. — Тоже снарядом?

Генерал не удивился вопросу.

— Точно. Давно это было. Откопали с ребятами такой же… подарочек. Мелкие были, идиоты. Одного тогда и похоронили, а у меня так… пальцы.

Джек вспомнил пропагандистскую фотографию Гефа: чумазые мальчишки в продранных свитерах вокруг костра. Вот, мол, как живут гефские дети, пока гелвуйцы жиреют. В костер наверняка и закатили снаряд, чтобы грохнуло как следует. Отчего-то никак не получалось вообразить Гаваона мальчишкой.

— Тогда много таких из земли выкопали. Но, может статься, не все.

Может статься, подумал Джек. Кто их, гефцев, разберет. Вдруг и правда не все «сюрпризы» от колонизаторов еще найдены… Наверняка именно так и будет выглядеть официальная версия.

Гаваон принялся осторожно промывать ссадину на его ноге. Джек бы прекрасно мог сделать это сам, но сидел и тупо смотрел. Генерал тронул большим пальцем след от ожога у него на ноге:

— От наших подарочек?

Джек поглядел на ровную цепочку ожогов на лодыжке, хмыкнул. За последними событиями он об этих «подарочках» успел забыть.

— От кого же еще.

Генерал покачал головой и неожиданно спросил:

— Как же он тебя отпустил?

— Он? — Мысли ворочались медленно. Джек не сразу понял, что Гаваон имеет в виду Сайласа. Скривился.

— Наш король печется о мире и о благе своих подданных. Для них он пойдет на любую жертву.

Гаваон снова потряс головой, и на сей раз твердый рот сложился в явную брезгливую гримасу.

— Тут шить надо.

— Ага, — равнодушно сказал Джек. — Дай глотнуть?

— У вас в Гильбоа нас точно за варваров считают. — Генерал выудил из аптечки ампулу. — Аллергия есть?

Джек к таким вопросам не привык. Дома врачи, и военные, и гражданские, наизусть знали, как лечить принца Гильбоа.

— Нет.

«Как он тебя отпустил». Забавно; Джек таким вопросом и не задавался. Сайласу представился такой удобный случай избавиться от сына — ну кто бы не воспользовался?

Может, генерал и не стал бы. Он наклеивал сыну мультяшный пластырь и расстроился, когда не смог показать волшебные часы. Он до сих пор хранил старую настольную игру на холодильнике и не снял с лампы откровенно уродливые бумажные цветы — хотя кто бы его упрекнул.

— Терпи, гвардеец. — Даже тон, которым Гаваон наверняка успокаивал детей, теперь стал не нужен — как те цветы, как запыленный мишка на кухне. — Эй. Бенджамин. Ты чего. Я еще даже не начал.

Джек шмыгнул носом, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать слезы.

— Эй, — позвал Гаваон. — Еще где зацепило?

— Мне так жаль, — еле выговорил Джек сквозь слезы. — Так жаль твою семью. Они не должны были...

Гаваон снова прикрыл глаза, словно отгораживаясь от боли.

— Я не знаю, почему Господь так делает. Забирает то, что нужно. Оставляет то, что даром не сдалось. Скажешь... Скажешь, это не Господь, а мой отец и наша армия. Наверное...

Джек кусал губу, потому что чувствовал: если сейчас отпустит себя, то уже не сможет успокоиться. Вытер глаза рукавом. Гаваон молчал. Он немного нелепо смотрелся на полу душевой — грузный, с иглой в огромной лапище.

— Я только хотел сказать, что… — Джек всхлипнул, с трудом втянул воздух забитым носом, уже успокаиваясь. — Я понимаю, почему справедливость приходится восстанавливать вручную.

— Это, — сказал Гаваон, — не справедливость.

Шитья было на три стежка; если совсем честно, Джек бы вытерпел и так. Гаваон шил левой рукой — и довольно ловко. Джек с каким-то извращенным удовольствием смотрел, как игла в его сильных пальцах прошивает его собственную плоть. Закончив и оборвав нить, Гаваон забинтовал ему лодыжку и стащил перчатки.

— Ладно. Жить будешь.

Джек ухмыльнулся:

— А вот это от тебя зависит.

Сам испугался — не того, что сморозил, а собственного тона; слишком легкомысленно это прозвучало, слишком фальшиво. Но Гаваон только коротко хмыкнул, наклонился, чтобы собрать мусор с пола, и Джек увидел, что под воротником кителя у него расплылось темное.

— Стой. Тебе, кажется, тоже прилетело. Постой, не трогай. Надо бы это снять…

Гаваон стащил китель. Ткань форменной рубашки присохла к ране. Джек осторожно ее отлепил. Царапина на светлой, изборожденной оспинами коже оказалась ерундовой и уже не кровила.

— Сейчас. — Джек выудил из аптечки перекись, стащил рубашку с плеч и, оттянув ворот нательной майки, как следует промыл рану. Он нарочно не думал о том, как странно, по-домашнему все это выглядит — иначе опять окажется в сюрреалистическом фильме. Гаваон сидел смирно, от него пахло все тем же неопределимым одеколоном. Джек потянул носом, и на сей раз вспомнил — «Шипр», вот как это называется. Дома шутили, что им душится весь гефский офицерский состав и что по его запаху можно определять противника.

— Ну вот, — пробормотал Джек, ставя перекись на место. Одной рукой он все еще удерживал Гаваона за плечо и невольно разглядывал его спину, широкую и крепкую под чуть влажной нательной майкой. Он подумал о покойной жене генерала. Та наверняка чувствовала себя с ним, как за той самой каменной стеной. И в этот момент его накрыло усталостью — всей, что скопилась за день, а может, и за все его пребывание здесь. Страх, оказывается, чертовски утомляет. Джек вздохнул и опустил голову, вжался лбом между лопатками, ища покоя, закрыл глаза. Оно и правда так ощущалось — надежность, сила. Защита. Если б можно было…

Эту мысль Джек додумать не успел, потому что генерал сказал:

— Бенджамин.

Он отпрянул. Щеки обожгло от стыда. Гаваон все-таки собрал мусор с пола, выбросил в аккуратное ведро. Джек был благодарен, что тот ничего не говорил. В конце концов, оба люди взрослые, прошедшие спецподготовку. Оба знали, что такое стокгольмский синдром и откуда он берется.

Генерал убрал аптечку и вымыл руки.

— До кровати дойдешь?

— У вас в Гефе нас точно за слабаков считают. — Джек похромал обратно в комнату. — А где охрана? — вдруг пришло ему в голову.

— За дверью, как обычно.

У него чесался язык сказать Гаваону, чтобы больше не катался на машине в одиночку. Но не хватало еще беспокоиться о здоровье гефского генерала…

Трель звонка раздалась из глубины квартиры, напугав, кажется, их обоих. Гаваон скрылся где-то в коридорах, забыв запереть дверь. Джек смотрел на нее, сидя на кровати, и вспоминал птиц, которые настолько привыкают к неволе, что не вылетят и из открытой клетки.

Генерал вернулся. Китель сидел на нем так, будто он никогда его и не снимал.

— Нужно в часть, — сказал он, и на миг Джек и на его лице рассмотрел усталость. Самое обычное нежелание идти на работу, когда мог получить выходной. — Просят… объяснений об аварии.

— Аварии, — сказал Джек. — Ну конечно.

Гаваон еще задержался.

— Знаешь, ты первый на моей памяти гелвуйский офицер, который заплакал о гефцах.

Офицер… Какой офицер, если он слез сдержать не может.

— Знаешь, — честно сказал Джек, — не думаю, что пару лет назад я стал бы о них плакать.

— Пару лет назад я вряд ли обратил бы на твои слезы внимание.

С этими словами он закрыл дверь — аккуратно, будто подсознательно опасался, что рванет.

***

После того, как генерал ушел, Джек заснул — вернее, среди бела дня впал в забытье. И, как оказалось, сделал это зря. Вернулся сон про святого Себастьяна; только теперь вместо того, чтобы стрелять в него, Гаваон пронзал его медицинской иглой. И хотя боль ощущалась — отчего-то в ноге, — все равно было на удивление приятно чувствовать его горячие пальцы на своей обнаженной коже. Настолько приятно, что когда Джек проснулся, то на секунду потерялся во времени: так давно ему не снилось «мокрых» снов.

Он застонал, скрючился на кровати. Потому что это — это уже переходило всякие пределы, даже странные границы их с Гаваоном общения. И пусть это чертов синдром — наверняка он и есть, — у Джека должно было хватить ума это контролировать.

Вот только контролировать не хотелось; теперь, когда лодыжка отошла от обезболивающего, она сильно саднила, но вернулось и четкое воспоминание о том, как Гаваон бинтовал ее, крепко придерживая покалеченными пальцами. И не получалось не представлять, как было бы, если бы эти пальцы коснулись его в другом месте. Джек закусил губу, постарался подумать о другом, но мысли упорно возвращались к Гаваону.

Черт.

Он пошел в душ. Долго лил на себя ледяную воду, неудобно отставив ногу, чтобы не намочить повязку. Все просто: у него слишком давно никого не было. Никого — после смерти Джозефа. Но сейчас он ощущал вину не перед бедным Джо, а перед своим взводом.

Потому что — гефец, Джек. Гефский генерал. Да какого хрена-то, командир.

Морщась, он направил струю воды себе между ног.

Это мог быть кто угодно — влечение не выбирает. Но от гефца его должно было оттолкнуть инстинктивно, со всей силы его собственной памяти о беспощадно надвигающихся «голиафах», о ребятах, которые мгновение назад были живы, а теперь валились на землю глухо, будто мешки с песком; о той полоске ожогов на ноге и о ехидном бойце с сигаретой. Собственной памяти — и генетической, потому что отец вот так же воевал с Гефом, так же морщился от их языка и испытывал такую же режущую и беспомощную ненависть при виде пожженных деревень и истерзанных тел. И одно дело карты, он не с одним военнопленным уже в них играл, но другое…

В этот вечер обошлось без игры. Генерала надолго задержали в штабе — Джек даже встревожился, уж не решили ли там завершить работу, которую не доделал снаряд. Но наконец раздались знакомые шаги, хлопнула дверь. Джек честно старался не чувствовать облегчения.

На следующий вечер все продолжилось как обычно. Правда, Джеку почудилась тень вопроса на лице генерала, когда тот открыл дверь.

На сей раз он последовал за Гаваоном из желания доказать себе, что на самом деле тот не имеет над ним власти. Той власти, по крайней мере, которую только Джек и мог ему дать.

Так и оказалось. В их привычной нейтральной зоне Гаваон смотрелся на удивление целомудренно, словно был и не человеком, а цельнолитым воплощением офицера. Если бы Джеку вчера не пришлось самому стягивать с его плеч рубашку, он бы, наверное, поверил, что генерала так и создали — в мундире, с папиросой, прилипшей к губам. И мундир, и папироса наверняка нашли бы свое место в музее Гефской армии.

От этого стало бы легче, если бы у генерала странным образом не ожил взгляд. Может, Джеку это привиделось, а может, то, что оставалось еще живого в Гаваоне, выплеснулось на поверхность после свидания со смертью. Джек не сомневался отчего-то, что оно скоро погаснет, не выдержит пребывания в склепе, в который генерал превратил собственный дом. И оттого Гаваона было заранее жалко, и жалость, как и прежде желание, не выходило смирить.

Ему даже не понадобилось бить тебя.

Даже не понадобилось по-настоящему пугать. Что за размазня...

Джек не заговаривал о паспорте. После стольких дней взаперти и после взрыва, как следует встряхнувшего ему мозги, он уже не был уверен, что не придумал это все; что ателье и хлипкий человечек в нем — не такой же плод его фантазии, как столб святого Себастьяна на площади. Он оправдывал себя тем, что не знает, прослушивается ли кухня. Но даже такой вояка, как Гаваон, наверняка позаботился о том, чтобы убрать жучки из кухни, где ночами напролет откровенничал с гелвуйцем. Джек просто боялся ожившей надежды.

Несколько вечеров они сидели так, пытаясь поддерживать то хрупкое перемирие, что сами себе придумали. Джек все-таки рассказал про того капрала. Гаваон усмехнулся, совсем как премьер Шоу на портрете, который в изобилии вешали в столице. Но Джек так и не понял, услышал он вообще что-то или нет. Казалось, оба они из последних сил пытаются сохранить привычный ритуал, когда на деле все непоправимо изменилось.

Закрывая его в спальне, генерал спросил:

— Как нога?

Этого вопроса хватило Джеку, чтобы густо и резко покраснеть. Потому что он разом вспомнил ощущение крепкой руки, сжимающей лодыжку, и сон про иглы. Генерал стоял слишком близко; так близко, что его должно было обдать волной жара, залившего Джеку лицо.

И от непроницаемого и напряженного взгляда Гаваона становилось ничуть не легче. 

— Н-нога, — выдавил Джек. — Я… Хорошо…

Знал бы ты, как хорошо, думал он, в последнюю минуту скрыв свой позор за захлопнувшейся дверью и понимая, что обречен на еще одну ночь подростковой возни под одеялом. И правильно, что не знаешь…

Когда Гаваон в следующий раз пришел за Джеком, тот на расстоянии ощутил его гнев, как ощущал когда-то отцовский. Гневался генерал явно не на него, напротив, пытался вести себя как обычно, но получалось у него это средне. Он молчал и будто бы закрылся в самом себе еще плотнее, при этом упрямо повторяя ежевечерние жесты. Налил Джеку в рюмку дряни, дал ему сигарету, спросил, во что тот хочет играть. Джек про себя опять вспомнил Самию — и, если уж ничто не насторожило его раньше, он должен был обеспокоиться хотя бы оттого, как часто воображал себе жену генерала. Так ли он вел себя с ней, возвращаясь домой после неудачной атаки или разноса от высшего начальства? Тоже ведь наверняка ничего не говорил.

Джек не хотел и спрашивать. Да и Гаваон вряд ли рассказал бы, что такого творится в доблестной гефской армии. И Джек не желал, черт побери, хоть каким-то образом помогать гефским войскам — пусть Сайлас теперь зовет их братскими и сам привел в Шайло их «Голиафы».

Но своему вечернему собеседнику он хотел помочь, вот только понятия не имел, как.

В таком состоянии Гаваон пробыл несколько вечеров. Он неизменно вытаскивал Джека в убежище и вел в кухню. Но Джек — в первый раз за все время, — чувствовал себя гостем, которого занимают, хотя в доме беда. Круги под глазами у генерала становились все четче, и говорил он все односложнее; Джек попытался прикинуть, уж не годовщина ли сейчас того обстрела — но выходило, что нет.

Видно, все-таки неприятности на службе.

Он начал бояться, что дело опять идет к войне; но по радио, к которому он мог теперь невозбранно прислушиваться, рассказывали только о дружеских визитах короля Сайласа.

Впрочем, верить гефскому радио...

Генерал высиживал два часа, будто отбывая номер, а потом убирал колоду на шкаф и снова закрывал Джека в спальне наедине с его еженощной борьбой. Он не менялся, оставался таким же непогрешимым и закованным в мундир; это Джек в темноте спальни позволял себе, всякий раз за это себя ненавидя, воображать его себе другим, уязвимым, лишенным панциря. Всякий раз перед глазами вставали его непривычно голые плечи, изрешеченные оспой, ворот майки — хоть и безупречно чистый, но с вылезающими нитками. Закрыв глаза, Джек стягивал рубашку дальше, прижимался крепче, просовывал ногу меж мощными коленями...

Он думал, что не сможет спать после такого; что к нему придут его покойники, усядутся на кровать, как когда-то в госпитале, и будут просто смотреть мертвыми глазами.

Но отчего-то они берегли его; сны были яркими, рваными, и даже в них его не покидало желание, неотступное, как зуд.

Днем он терялся в догадках, что же такое неладно в Гефской республике.

Неужто по Гаваону ударила инициатива с паспортом? Но ведь ясно, что он не мог этого сделать, не получив добро от Шоу или от генерала Маллика — и Джек все свои деньги поставил бы на Шоу. И значит, не могли ему этого вменить в вину. А если бы решили от греха подальше Джека убрать — так не было бы нужды в паспорте… Нет, всему виной были какие-то перестановки в штабе, о которых Джек не знал и, поскольку не был уже майором гелвуйской разведки, знать не хотел.

Закончив очередную партию, генерал извинился и ушел в ванную. Пока его не было, Джек успел прослушать выпуск ночных новостей, слегка выкрутив громкость. Генерал не возвращался. Может, у него просто подвело живот, но Джек отчего-то встревожился. Выйти из кухни без разрешения казалось кощунством, но Джек вспомнил, что в квартире их только двое. Он ступил в коридор, прислушиваясь к тишине, пытаясь уловить журчание воды.

— Эй, — он собирался постучать; никому не будет приятно, если застать его на унитазе. Но дверь в ванной была полуоткрыта, и Джек увидел, что Гаваон сидит на бортике, тупо и устало уставившись в одну точку.

Джеку это было знакомо. Минуты, когда снимаешь маску и трудно сразу нацепить ее снова. Без маски генерал выглядел откровенно расстроенным.

Он не хотел спрашивать, что случилось. Не хотел заставлять Гаваона врать. До сих пор они умудрялись не преступать границы искренности, и Джек их нарушать не собирался.

Но кое-что он мог сделать. На самом деле это ведь не так много значит. Если вспомнить, сколько раз он это делал, вспомнить все горячие, потные тени без имен, пахнущие дорогими духами, травкой и сексом… Он всего-то хотел отвлечь Гаваона от того, что терзает его изнутри. Облегчить его ношу. И это будет самым искренним, что он делал в жизни.

Что генерал сделает ему, в конце концов? Удивится, что Джек оказался голубком — при том, что у них наверняка собрано досье на принца с именами, явками и названиями клубов? Набьет морду?

Или, не дай бабочки, убьет? Джек усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Что? — Гаваон нахмурился.

Прежде Джек пожалел бы их наметившуюся… не дружбу, черт знает, как это назвать. Но равновесие между ними и без того пошатнулось…

Он шагнул в ванную, сознавая, что проиграл войну сам себе. Выкрутил кран на полную мощность. Никогда не знаешь.

Гаваон поднял на него глаза. Белки были прочерчены красными нитями. Конечно, если спать каждую ночь по три часа… Джек шагнул к нему, не сводя с него взгляда, будто приближался к дикому зверю, держа на весу раскрытые ладони — вот, я не хочу тебе зла… «Что?» — снова спросил тот одними губами. Джек очень осторожно встал между его раздвинутых ног и взялся за ремень брюк. Замер, давая Гаваону возможность оттолкнуть его в гневе и отвращении, вмазать несчастной гелвуйской подстилке, которая не нашла иного способа отблагодарить за сохраненную жизнь.

Но Гаваон не двигался, будто его заколдовали, и во взгляде его появилась беспомощность, только подтверждающая то, что Джек уже знал: с кем бы и что бы у него ни было, это случилось очень давно. Вполне вероятно, еще до смерти семьи. Джек знал, как вина перед мертвецом может отравить любое желание.

Ему бы вспомнить Джо.

Извиниться.

А он…

Он положил ладонь Гаваону между ног, на ясно очертившийся ком — зря Джек переживал, тот уже во всеоружии. И оружие, судя по всему, не маленькое. Он расстегнул ремень, вместе с запахом мускуса вбирая в себя аромат «шипра». На миг Джек застыл: форма была не та, вражеская. От этого осознания он едва не отскочил в страхе.

«Твой рот бывал в местах и погрязнее»…

О да. Ты и не представляешь.

Но разве не ты послал меня сюда, умыв руки? Делайте с ним, что хотите?

Мы и делаем… что хотим.

Джек смирил секундную панику; вернее, не сам он смирил, а копившееся в нем желание перехлестнуло через край, заставляя забыть и о панике, и обо всем остальном.

Гаваон поднялся с бортика, встал, позволив Джеку стянуть с бедер брюки вместе с уродливыми хлопчатобумажными трусами.

— Ох-х, — не сдержался Джек. Глупо; сам для себя обставил это как жест помощи, едва не благотворительности, но правда в том, что он просто хотел добраться до Гаваона вот так. И теперь, когда совсем близко оказался этот полувставший член, совершенно гладкий, не тронутый оспой, с мощной багровой головкой, это было почти слишком. Джек бережно взял его в руку, ладонью другой обхватил тяжелые яички.

— Можно?

Гаваон только сдавленно хмыкнул: мол, ты только теперь решил спросить?

Джек несколько раз провел по толстому стволу рукой, ощущая, как тот становится еще тверже. Невольно облизнул губы, и член дернулся. Джек улыбнулся и поднял глаза. Гаваон смотрел на него с легким недоумением, будто все-таки до конца не понимал, что происходит. Джек и сам не слишком-то верил, поэтому и взял поскорее в рот — пока наваждение не развеялось.

И тогда только, когда все тело одной болезненной струной отозвалось на тяжелую и чувствительную плоть во рту, осознал, что ведь и у него давно не было ничего подобного. Потом и это знание куда-то улетучилось, остались только самая примитивная мышечная память и тянущее, острое удовольствие. Массивные бедра слегка подрагивали, когда Джек дразняще обводил языком головку, и он дурел от этого трепета, от самого прикосновения к обнаженной коже, которую и видел прежде только закованной в мундир.

Джек догадывался, что не слишком-то хорошо сосет, и те, кто восхищались его умением, на самом деле были без ума от его титула, а не от языка. Но сейчас он старался изо всех сил, расслаблял горло, и скоро генерал стал коротко, на одной ноте стонать, как будто от боли. От этих стонов его стало почти жалко, и Джек стал сосать быстрее. Рот уже начал по настоящему уставать, и в горле саднило, когда Гаваон как-то странно охнул, поджал задницу и густой струей излился Джеку прямо в рот. Тот проглотил семя, даже не успев сообразить, и совсем отстраненно подумал, что вот теперь должен почувствовать себя по-настоящему грязным. Но не вышло; ему было хорошо, и генералу, судя по всему, тоже. Он тяжело дышал, и на лице появилось знакомое выражение — как будто тебя на миг вынули из осточертевшего неудобного тела и дали по-настоящему вдохнуть, прежде чем засунуть обратно в оболочку.

Джек осознал, что улыбается. Он сидел на полу, расставив ноги, и прикидывал, как бы попасть в собственную спальню, потому что в паху стало совсем уж нестерпимо.

— И что это было? — спросил Гаваон. Голос у него немного дрожал.

— Обезболивающее, — честно ответил Джек.

— Вот как. — Гаваон помог ему подняться, а потом снова сел на бортик ванны и потянул Джека на себя. Практически усадил на колени. — Гуманитарная помощь, значит. От братского Гильбоа…

— Т-точно, — придушенно ответил Джек, потому что Гаваон теперь положил ладонь ему на брюки, и он боялся, что кончит просто от тепла, идущего от искалеченной руки. — Ну… Полегчало ведь?

— Полегчало. — Гаваон расстегнул ему брюки и просунул ладонь внутрь. Наверное, это и называется осквернением формы. Но… ох… он едва не задохнулся, потому что Гаваон вытащил его член наружу и стал дрочить. Не очень ловко, грубее, чем в воображении Джека, но в сотни раз лучше. Джек честно терпел, пока мог, но, когда генерал прихватил его стальными пальцами за загривок, не выдержал. Его как будто вытряхнуло из собственной кожи; он только и мог громко и удивленно дышать, пока бедра сводило судорогой и сперма выплескивалась наружу нескончаемой струей. И потом он так и сидел на коленях у Гаваона, слушая плеск воды и молчание квартиры, ставшее почти осязаемым.

Джек никогда не думал, что это — чему он и имя боялся подобрать — случится с ним еще раз. И уж точно не думал, что оно настигнет его в типовой гефской ванной.

Они так и сидели, пока из открытого крана лилась вода. К картам не вернулись. Гаваон рассеянно поглаживал Джека по спине.

— У тебя такое с кем-нибудь было? — шепотом спросил Джек, когда вместе с водой истекла уже, казалось, вечность.

Гаваон кивнул:

— Давно, еще в Гилеаде. Мой солдатик… Я был сержантом. Я не знал, что это будет так просто… В школе тебя приучают к дисциплине, ни шага в сторону… а потом попадаешь на фронт и видишь, какой там бордель. В обоих смыслах…

Он помолчал, прикрыв глаза.

— Мы тогда уверены были, что вместе умрем. Если и не в одном бою, то один за другим уж точно. Потому все выходило легко. А получилось куда сложнее…

— Он погиб?

Гаваон снова кивнул. Дамир, вдруг вспомнил Джек. Его зовут Дамир.

— У меня тоже был… один человек. Он умер… еще до всей этой истории с переворотом. Мы и правда как будто прокляты, да? О ком бы мы ни говорили?

Гаваон совершенно неожиданно поцеловал его в макушку. Джек поперхнулся, замолчал.

— Что мы теперь будем делать? — спросил генерал. «Мы» — как будто это не Джек вломился к нему в ванную.

— Что это за история с паспортом? — тихо спросил Джек. Гаваон все водил ладонью по его спине, но на этом вопросе будто бы спохватился и отнял руку.

— Ты уедешь, — сказал он бескомпромиссным тоном. — С тем паспортом, который тебе сделают, ты сможешь уехать куда угодно. Тебя отвезут в Аустерию, а дальше сядешь на корабль...

— Почему?

— Потому что всем лучше, если тебя какое-то время не будет ни в Гефе, ни в Гильбоа, ни в окрестностях.

— Это я понимаю. Я не понимаю, почему было просто меня не убрать. Меня ведь для этого сюда и прислали.

Гаваон отстранил его от себя. Пришлось подняться на нетвердых ногах. Джек прислонился к стенке ванной; над его головой с трубы свисало полотенце.

— Я сказал тебе, это не справедливость. Я не стал бы... — генерал запнулся. — Я не хотел убивать тебя.

— Тогда зачем это... Нет, я не спрашиваю, зачем этот балаган. Это разумно, отец не станет меня искать, для него я мертв, для Гильбоа тоже. Но тогда почему было сразу не посадить меня на корабль?

Он все еще говорил шепотом; из-за этого ему казалось, будто они дети, ночью удравшие от взрослых и болтающие о незначащих секретах.

— Потому что я должен был знать, что ты не вернешься. Не бросишься в объятия тех, кто пообещает вернуть тебе королевство. — Даже в шепоте у генерала звучала сталь.

— А что, — прищурился Джек, — могут пообещать?

— Вполне. Поэтому я хотел убедиться, что ты не просто обиженный принц. Что ты не станешь делать ничего, что повредит миру... и повредит нашим странам.

Джек опять облизнул губы, на сей раз нарочито.

— Да, — сухо заметил Гаваон, — это, без сомнения, был беспрецедентный акт гелвуйско-гефской дружбы.

Джек прыснул и еле сдержался: хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Он чувствовал себя легким, освобожденным от груза, о котором успел позабыть, как в походе забываешь о тридцатикилограммовом рюкзаке за спиной.

— И все-таки с чего ты взял...

— Нож до сих пор у тебя в спальне.

Джека это немного протрезвило. Он сказал с легкой обидой:

— Я не для тебя его и берег.

— Отчего же? Убил бы гефского генерала. Отличная была бы... бабочка на фюзеляж.

— Ага. И война еще лет на десять. Несомненно, я бы всех обрадовал… — Он осекся, поняв, что Гаваон загнал его в ловушку. — Ну и что, ты хочешь сказать, что все предвидел?

— Нет, — сказал тот, жестом руки обводя ванну и их двоих в запачканной, пахнущей сексом одежде. — Вот этого я не предвидел. Точно.

— Жалеешь? — с вызовом спросил Джек.

— Нет. — Он сказал с удивлением, будто сам только что это понял: — Я вообще... об этом всем не жалею, Бенджамин.

Джека это почти обезоружило.

— А если бы меня подослали тебя убить?

Гаваон фыркнул.

— Исключено. Не того полета птица. Отдай тебя, к примеру, Маллику…

Джек замолчал; не потому, что прикидывал, что было бы, отправь его отец к Маллику, а от того, что только сейчас сообразил: кто бы ни ходил у Гаваона в непосредственных начальниках, дома у генерала он не появился. У того явно не было традиции принимать начальство дома и устраивать попойки, среди гелвуйских генералов неизбежные.

Интересно, это генералу теперь настолько было море по колено, что он не боялся прослыть букой, или офицерское общество само его избегало?

Тут было над чем подумать, но думать не было сил, и так хотелось сохранить это чувство расслабленности и тепла. Но он спросил все равно:

— А если бы я твою проверку не прошел?

— Тогда пришлось бы убрать.

Джек был чертовски рад, что Гаваон ему не врет. Не хватало только сейчас начать.

— Я рад, что не пришлось.

И это тоже не было ложью.

— Так что же мы будем делать? — спросил теперь уже Джек. Он прекрасно понимал, что нельзя им ничего делать — и так уже перешагнули все мыслимые и немыслимые пороги. И в то же время смутно надеялся, что генерал каким-то образом придумает им оправдание.

— Послушай, — сказал Гаваон, — паспорт нужно еще ждать. Будут выходные…

А ведь этого он тоже прежде не делал. Настолько четким был ритм его ухода в штаб и возвращения из штаба, что Джек и сам забыл, что даже в Гефе бывают нерабочие дни.

— Я отвезу тебя… в загородный дом.

— Ты что же, — фыркнул Джек, — думаешь, на даче они меня не найдут? Если уж примутся искать?

Гаваон опять прикрыл глаза.

— Дом записан не на меня. Это тестя. Был… тестя. Самия никогда его не любила. Он далеко. Какое-то время он нам подарит.

Если кто-то и мог подарить им время, то только тот, кто стоял за просьбой Гаваона. Тот, кто прикрывал их до сих пор. Или это его совет? Убрать Джека с глаз подальше?

Или… Гаваон просто решил отвезти его на траходром?

Он среагировал на одну эту мысль; так, что генерал пристально посмотрел на его хозяйство, так и не убранное в штаны, и заметил:

— Хорошо быть молодым.

— Ладно тебе, — Джек, устыдясь, подтянул штаны. — Ты старше меня на неполных пять лет. Или в Гефе, как у нас говорят, год идет за два?

— Можно и так сказать. — Гаваон все продолжал смотреть, и взгляд его ощущался почти так же тяжело и горячо, как рука. Джек неосознанно двинулся к нему.

Траммм! Тамм!

Резкие, радостные трели утренней побудки.

— «Просыпайся, славная столица! На зарядку становись!»

— Твою мать, — сказал Джек, которого побудка остановила в полудвижении, будто утренний крик петуха — восставшего мертвеца. Он пристыженно и неудержимо засмеялся. И генерал засмеялся тоже. Джек в первый раз за все время слышал его смех. Он совсем не вязался с Гаваоном, даже не шел ему, можно сказать, настолько, смеясь, он выглядел обычно — и у Джека на миг даже промелькнул перед глазами тот смеющийся гефец с сигаретой, но тут же и пропал из памяти. Джек сам хохотал еще сильнее, слушая неизбежные звуки утренней зарядки и глядя, как Гаваон, пытаясь сдержаться, хватается за край ванны — того и гляди раскрошит. И уже четко знал: сколько ни будет ему отпущено, он навсегда запомнит эту ванную и эту неуместно бодрую музыку, проникающую даже сюда, потому что именно сейчас с ним случилось это второй раз — и пусть его повесят, если он был к этому готов.

Перед тем, как вернуть Джека в спальню, Гаваон на миг прижал его к себе, словно уже прощался — и не после пары недель карточных игр и одного неловкого минета, а так, будто за ними стояло гораздо больше, будто они успели провести вместе целую жизнь и теперь готовились расстаться.

***

Дорога была долгой. Джек думал, что заснет; но с той ночи у него не получалось не то что спать, а вообще долго оставаться в покое. Остаток недели он снова делал разминку вместе с добрыми гражданами Гефа и строго выполнял даже те упражнения, на которых обычно филонил. Он боялся, что снова начнет бросаться на стены, как тогда во дворце. Так странно по сравнению с безмятежным покоем, в который он погрузился последние несколько недель.

И он знал, что дело не в надежде, не в обещании выхода. Он сам виноват — тогда в ванной он сделал нечто непростительное.

Оживил их обоих.

Генерал насвистывал за рулем. Свистел на удивление в такт, так что мелодия слышалась явственно, хоть Джек ее и не узнавал. Наверняка какая-нибудь песня времен войны против колонизаторов. При свете дня Гаваон оставался самим собой, таким же непоколебимым, застегнутым на все пуговицы. Он не пытался коснуться Джека, даже не смотрел на него лишний раз. Но он до упора открыл окна в автомобиле, едва они оказались вне города — будто ему, а не Джеку, хотелось свежего воздуха.

И насвистывал.

Ехали они без эскорта.

— Не хочу превращать это в официальный выезд, — сказал Гаваон, когда Джек напомнил ему о снаряде.

Даже машину ему на сей раз подогнали не генеральскую — старенькую легковушку, так что их не отличить было от легиона таких же гефцев, стремившихся за город на выходные. Джек даже попытался вообразить, как бы это было — жить в Аш-Зоте с Гаваоном, вместе служить, а на выходные ездить на дачу... Но все тут же рассыпалось, не успел он начать: во-первых, он никогда не стал бы служить в Гефе; во-вторых, за то, что у них с генералом случилось, их тут же без лишних слов расстреляли бы.

А Гаваона, возможно, и расстреляют. Если узнают...

По спине у Джека прошел холодок. Он был гелвуйцем, и, хотя из-за отца и положения привык к тому, что за ним присматривают, всеобщая слежка была ему непривычна. Но Гаваон-то родился здесь, дышал гефским воздухом и должен был выучить здешние правила игры — но даже Джек, чужак, слышал тот звон, с которым каждое из правил нарушалось.

Месяц назад ему было бы все равно.

Даже неделю назад... он заставил бы себя поверить, что волнуется не за Гаваона, а за собственную жизнь, раз уж она теперь так тесно переплелась с жизнью генерала. А сейчас он опять боялся.

— Остановимся здесь, — сказал Гаваон, и Джек только сейчас заметил, что они въехали в какое-то поселение с маленькой площадью и редко стоящими домами. Гаваон притормозил у магазинчика, велел Джеку не высовываться из машины. Он сидел и смотрел на приземистое каменное здание с надписью на фронтоне: «Дворец культуры». Стену украшала полуоторванная афиша какого-то фильма. Перед «Дворцом» стояли позабытые «гигантские шаги», петли висели сиротливо, как паруса без ветра.

В конце концов Гаваон вернулся с набитыми сумками и с трудом загрузил их содержимое в багажник легковушки. Двинулись дальше, но уже минут через пять генерал притормозил у ворот непримечательного дома за проржавевшей оградой.

От городской квартиры дом отличался своим естественным, не нарочитым запустением. Тут не было следов прежней жизни, выставленных, как в музее. Зато повсюду была пыль и закутанная в белые саваны мебель. Просто место, где редко бывают — хотя, если судить по вычищенному камину и стоящим во дворе качелям, прежде наверняка намеревались ездить часто.

Джек осматривался. У дома — ни сада, ни огорода, только заросшая лужайка, на которой и стояли качели. Ни следа грядок на подобии заднего двора, вместо них густой темный кустарник, разросшийся и почти закрывший окна дома. Джеку никогда не приходилось голодать, как отец всегда любил подчеркивать, но он догадывался: жена генерала после нескольких «тяжелых испытаний» засадила бы овощами все, до чего успела бы дотянуться.

Значит, все-таки траходром... Что ж, даже гефский офицер имеет право на “походно-полевую жену”. 

Джек не сказал этого вслух, но, видно, оглядывался достаточно красноречиво.

— Я ей не изменял, — сказал Гаваон негромко и с такой серьезностью, что Джеку стало неловко. — Она не любила этот дом. Очень хотела в столицу, а потом и слышать не желала, чтобы сюда возвращаться. Я и сам сюда редко ездил — только «собачить».

Встретив удивленный взгляд Джека, он пояснил:

— Думал, соседи подсуетятся и захватят дом, если никто здесь бывать не будет. А потом, видишь, и соседи разъехались. 

— А качели? — Джеку почему-то хотелось знать.

— Качели... — Гаваон светло улыбнулся. — Они здесь всегда стояли. Мы как-то раз приехали сюда с детьми. Как раз перед днем победы. Самия делала генеральную уборку и выставила нас из дома.

Железная цепь громко заскрипела, когда Гаваон ее коснулся.

— Сто лет не смазывали... Дети тогда так к ним прилипли. И Дэми, и Мириам. Как будто в городе качелей не видели.

Жажда деятельности, которую Джек копил в себе несколько дней, наконец нашла выход. Он засуетился. Нашел старую метлу с прореженными прутьями и стал мести лужайку, уже прикидывая, что бы еще сделать, и припоминая те редкие случаи, когда отец в загородном доме учил его садовничать. Гаваон сперва смотрел на него позабавленно, скрестив руки на груди. Он стоял на дорожке, расставив ноги, и Джек не мог не отвлекаться, то и дело бросая на него взгляды — в вечереющем свете, спиной к солнцу, он напоминал фигуру древнего титана. На свету оказалось, что и волосы у него с рыжиной и отливают медью. В их первую встречу Джек этого не заметил — но до того ли ему было...

В конце концов генерал не выдержал. Отыскал в сарае грабли и принялся сгребать с лужайки прошлогодние листья. Газон сам по себе до того зарос, что грабли с трудом прорывались через траву, и результатов работы почти не было видно. То ли дело у Джека: он, дойдя до ворот, с удовольствием смотрел на дочиста выметенный гравий.

— Ну, молись, Бенджамин, — велел ему Гаваон, отпирая дровяной сарай. Джек не успел спросить, какому богу. Кем бы Он ни был, Он явно смотрел за ними двоими, потому что дрова в поленнице почти не сгнили — правда, были поедены жучком, как старая мебель, но огню все равно.

Потом они таскали поленья в дом и прочищали камин; Джек, правда, скорее испачкался сам, чем что-то прочистил, но, по крайней мере, жажда деятельности слегка унялась. Цепи на качелях были коричневые в оранжевых пятнах; Гаваон послал его искать растворитель, и Джек долго матерился, отыскивая нужное среди кучи составленных в сарае пыльных банок: он понятия не имел, как по-гефски «растворитель для ржавчины», этому его в разведке не учили. 

Гаваон в конце концов разжег камин, пока Джек стирал ржавчину с цепей, и запах растворителя вместе с запахом дыма напомнили ему — нет, не о доме, во дворце не было места для таких низких ароматов, — о части, где он служил. Вместе с неожиданно сильной ностальгией он испытал чувство неуместности, особенно когда Гаваон вышел на порог и спросил по-гефски:

— Пива хочешь?

Джек кивнул. Гаваон сходил за дом, туда, где оставил мешки с покупками и вернулся с двумя бутылками. На обеих красовалась бабочка-монарх.

Джек сперва не мог взять в толк, откуда у Гаваона взялось гелвуйское пиво. А потом дошло. «Недалеко от Зифа». Похоже, на самой границе, если хозяин лавочки, у которой они останавливались, закупается в ДМЗ…

И тогда до него дошло, куда генерал его привез. Не на траходром, а в демилитаризованную зону, где на время можно забыть о вражде. На их собственную священную территорию, очерченную мелом, где их не тронут ни Джековы мертвецы из Лисьего леса, ни семья генерала. Рано или поздно круг сотрется, но сейчас их никто не тронет.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джек и, потянувшись за пивом, нарочно дотронулся до пальцев Гаваона.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал тот и не стал убирать руку.

***

Ванна была старая, эмаль местами облупилась, оставив ржавые пятна, но зато в ней было вдоволь горячей воды, так что Джек расслабился. Высунул наружу раненую ногу, опустил голову на бортик, нечаянно уронив запыленный флакон шампуня. То ли крапивного, то ли щавелевого — этого слова по-гефски Джек тоже не знал. Судя по всему, шампунь был старше войны за Объединение. Мочалка тоже, но она каким-то образом не рассыпалась у него в руках. Джек прикрыл глаза. На веках отпечатался полумесяц света от голой лампочки под потолком.

Раздалась знакомая тяжелая поступь. Гаваону пришлось пригнуться под притолокой. На нем все еще были форменные брюки, как следует заляпанные сажей. От кителя и рубашки он успел избавиться еще раньше и теперь остался в одной майке-безрукавке, выставляющей напоказ мощные плечи.

Будь это кто угодно другой, Джек потянул бы его за собой в ванну, хотя эта конструкция двоих могла бы и не выдержать. Но с Гаваоном он робел так, как не робел с первого своего неловкого раза в шестнадцать лет. Тогда он так же обмирал от страха быть застигнутым, но, наверное, еще больше — от страха быть отвергнутым.

Гаваон сел на табуретку рядом и протянул Джеку бутылку. Она была тепловатой — холодильника тут то ли не было, то ли его еще предстояло найти и подключить, — но Джек все равно с удовольствием сделал несколько глотков и увидел, как заострился, стал пристальным взгляд Гаваона.

Ну ладно. Он хотя бы не один влип.

Джек наконец позволил себе откровенно его разглядывать. Грубоватую, темную кожу на предплечьях — будто генерал где-то загорел, хотя целыми днями сидел в штабе. Щербинки оспы — на ум опять пришла каменная статуя, как следует побитая ветром, — еле заметные нитки шрамов, рыжеватые, жесткие на вид волоски на руках и в вырезе майки. Джек поймал себя на том, что облизывает губы.

— Мне приснилось, что я святой Себастьян и ты в меня стреляешь, — сказал он зачем-то.

Гаваон не удивился и не спросил, что за святой Себастьян.

— И чем все кончилось?

— Я боялся, что у тебя не получится. И что другие будут смеяться. А потом я не досмотрел.

Гаваон покачал головой.

— Жалко, что не досмотрел. Я принес бы тебя домой и стал бы вытаскивать из тебя стрелы. Одну за другой.

Бабочки гребаные. Нельзя же говорить такие вещи. Джек пожалел, что не налил в ванну пены, хотя бы из этого чертового крапивного шампуня, и теперь под водой отлично видно его... неприкрытый энтузиазм.

Гаваон потянулся и накрыл ладонью его лодыжку, с которой только утром Джек стянул повязку, и стал с задумчивой нежностью водить большим пальцем по еле затянувшейся ссадине.

— Я, знаешь, никогда этого не делал..

— Чего? — выдавил Джек. Рот пересох, пришлось глотнуть еще пива.

— Вот этого. Не умею... соблазнять, — слово вырвалось у него с таким трудом, с каким и должно было вырваться у гефского генерала. Джек хотел спросить, неужто и с женой он не флиртовал, но вовремя осекся. Вряд ли там был какой-то флирт; молодого героя, надежду Гефа, необходимо было поскорее женить на молодой героине. Они и познакомились-то скорее всего по приказу Партии. А с тем солдатиком... наверняка все было так невинно, как только бывает в первый раз. Неумело и бешено — на всю жизнь.

— А по тебе не скажешь...

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Гаваон. Джек улыбнулся, почувствовав легкий укол боли. Он успел забыть о своей красоте. Забыть, что она — второе, на что реагировали люди после титула.

Что ж; сейчас он и этому был рад.

— И очень храбрый, — добавил генерал. — Когда они привезли тебя... Я думал, они притащат тебя насильно. Наденут мешок на голову или что-то вроде этого. Или просто так накачают веществами, чтоб ты и не понял, что с тобой случилось. А ты... помню, как ты шел через это поле. Без всякого страха. Как будто в вестерне.

Джек засмеялся, уже без боли, но сконфуженно.

— Я и воображал себе, будто это фильм. Знаешь, что-то старое, про обмен шпионами на мосту. Только поэтому и в штаны не наделал.

— Как же нас с тобой так угораздило, а?

У Джека не было ответа. Он сказал:

— Ты тоже в саже, посмотри…

Как бы их ни угораздило, они все равно поначалу стеснялись. Джек стеснялся, вылезая из ванны, теперь уже совершенно и неприкрыто голый перед тем, кого должен бы считать врагом, и Гаваон сначала пытался отвернуться, отшутиться:

— Что, у вас в Гильбоа, наверное, весь дворец моется в воде после принца?

— Точно. Улучшает потенцию. — Но на самом-то деле обоим было не до шуток, и особенно — Джеку, когда он задрал на Гаваоне замаранную майку, провел ладонями по широким теплым бокам, по животу. Джек потянул майку вверх, и Гаваон поднял руки, как будто по-настоящему сдавался, так что Джек скорее снял ее, чтобы перешагнуть этот момент, чтобы не успеть задуматься о том, что этот жест для них обоих символизирует. А после и о самом жесте забыл, потому что наконец-то стоял к генералу так близко, как безнадежно желал в последние вечера. Он взял мочалку, намылил ее, пустив еще немного горячей воды — и, кажется, опустошив баллон, — и стал смывать сажу, запятнавшую кисти и предплечья Гаваона. Осторожно водил по рукам с крепким переплетением вен, по ладоням — на правой сквозь плоть ощущались остовы отсутствующих пальцев, — по плечам, на которых оспины мешались с веснушками — Джек только сейчас рассмотрел их по-настоящему. Отжал мочалку, зачерпнул еще воды и провел теперь уже по груди с темными выступающими сосками, по бокам.

— Бенджамин, — сказал Гаваон очень спокойно. — Я не железный.

Будь Джек в состоянии, он бы непременно сострил насчет имени, но он не мог уже ни о чем думать. Потому что Гаваон встал с табуретки, и Джек просунул руки под пояс его брюк, закапанных водой, и коснулся крепкой прохладной задницы. Словами он теперь мог только давиться, и хорошо, что слова сейчас были не нужны. Он прижался пахом к паху Гаваона, еще обтянутому жесткой тканью, и даже не сообразил, кто из них так громко стонет. Генерал взял его за подбородок, запрокинул ему голову и впился губами в кадык, будто до сих пор не простил, как Джек дразнил его с этой бутылкой пива. Шершавые губы не отрывались от его шеи, будто это он был той бутылкой, и генерал все никак не мог напиться.

Наконец он оторвался от Джека, чуть отстранился.

— До кровати не дойдем...

Джеку не нужна была кровать, Джеку нужен был только Гаваон, все его поле зрения свелось будто к одному силуэту; но он позволил отвести себя в комнату.

В комнате камин уже хорошо разгорелся, и было тепло. Джек отметил это краем сознания, как и то, что его уложили на диван, застланный старым потертым пледом. Это было неважно; важно было только то, как остро он собственной кожей ощущал Гаваона, его губы и руки, которыми тот будто лепил его — то ли из теста, то ли из глины.

Вот так. Хорошо. Слепи из меня кого-нибудь нового. Того, кто сможет остаться здесь, с тобой.

Сам он шарил руками по крепкому телу — теперь невозбранно, — и раз от разу снова принимался мять и сжимать ягодицы Гаваона, чувствуя, как тот дрожит и принимается отчаянно тереться членом о его бедро. Задница у него была белая, и Джеку казалась ужасно уязвимой; как будто только теперь он убедился по-настоящему, что Гаваон — человек, а не закованный в форму символ молодого Гефа.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил тот, на секунду перестав покусывать его нижнюю губу.

У Джека сердце ломанулось из груди, когда он представил, как раздвинет вот эту уязвимую, бледную плоть и вторгнется внутрь. Но... учитывая, сколько у генерала было опыта, так у них сейчас точно не получится.

В другое время они подождали бы; куда дольше примеривались бы, изучали друг друга. Но Джек не понимал даже того, как дошли они до этого момента; а уж планировать будущее — увольте.

Он перевернул Гаваона на спину, нажал на плечи:

— Лежи. Я сам все сделаю.

Тот глядел на него с бесконечным доверием рядового, готового исполнить приказ. Не следовало бы ему так доверять Джеку...

— У тебя есть? — Он понял, что вопрос дурацкий: где найти что-то подобное в доме, оставленном много лет назад?

Но Гаваон выдавил:

— В кителе. В кармане.

Джек оторвался от него со стоном. Китель, слава Богу, оказался повешен на стул у камина, но даже так дойти до него оказалось настоящим подвигом.

Джек выудил из кармана тюбик чего-то, похожего на вазелин, и пачку презервативов. Тоже гелвуйских.

Может, это было и хорошо — на секунду отвлечься, иначе он просто не выдержал бы. Джек побрел обратно к дивану. Желание будто закутало его в плотный и теплый кокон, и в этом коконе не было места мыслям, кроме самых элементарных.

— Можно?

Он быстро натянул на твердый ствол резинку, любуясь им. Но мазь Гаваон у него забрал.

— Я сам, — попытался возразить Джек, но генерал только качнул головой. Выдавил из тюбика себе на ладонь, растер, разогревая. А потом осторожно просунул Джеку между ног и коснулся промежности. И от одного этого прикосновения, горячего, не слишком ловкого, Джек всхлипнул и кончил, как подросток. Он даже почти не устыдился. И Гаваон ничего не сказал, не стал смеяться; просто стал пальцами другой руки гладить ему низ живота, стирая сперму, и этого хватило, чтобы через пару минут член Джека снова дернулся и ожил. Придерживая его за бедро, Гаваон все-таки смазал его там, проникая осторожно, но неумолимо. Джек, не выдержав, схватил его свободную руку, потянул в рот, прикусил пальцы.

— Д-джек, — сдавленно сказал тот.

— Сейчас, — у него уже крепко стояло, — сейчас, подожди...

Он шептал Гаваону что-то утешающее, как раненому, что напрягся в ожидании, когда же наконец ему сделают укол. Нащупал тяжелый, твердый член и осторожно ввел его в себя.

Поначалу было больно — у него-то тоже порядочно ничего не было, — но сама эта боль была долгожданной и вымечтанной. А потом он приноровился, стал покачиваться, будто на волнах, и с каждой волной удовольствие становилось острее. Гаваон прикрыл глаза, будто и это было для него слишком, но Джек глядел на него неотрывно, не хотел забывать, с кем он, даже когда его захлестнет и унесет. И унесло — быстрее, чем он думал, и когда он закричал, то сам удивился, что не боится подать голос и что кричит так громко.

Потом они лежали рядом, на тесном диване — Джек только теперь и понял, что он тесный, и что идущий от него запах мышей явственно слышится даже сквозь аромат дыма, но и сейчас все это не имело значения.

— Так тебя хотел, — сказал он, словно оправдываясь. — Так хотел...

— Знаю. Ты все-таки очень храбрый.

Гаваон опять поцеловал его в макушку, как тогда в ванной. Джек перелез через него, чтобы лежать у стенки, и принялся рассматривать его голую спину, пальцем составляя маршрут от одной выбоины до другой, через каньон в форме вытянутой буквы «о» — шрам от пулевого.

— Что ты там разглядываешь. Нашел себе телевизор.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Джек. — Я, между прочим, месяц рассматривал потолок у себя в комнате. Твоя спина куда интереснее.

Потом он вдруг обнаружил, что Гаваон заснул. Отрубился незаметно и спокойно, словно доверял Джеку беречь свой сон. Тот обнял его, заерзал: огонь в камине угасал, и в комнате стало холодно. Снова пришлось брать китель и укрывать генерала. Сам он исхитрился завернуться в край пледа, но спать не выходило. Как же он глуп был всего несколько дней назад, когда думал, что достаточно будет дорваться — и наваждение спадет…

И все-таки он никак не мог найти ответ на вопрос, как же их угораздило.

Себе он даже не удивлялся. Словно внутри у него был запущен и никак не мог остановиться механизм, побуждающий его опускаться все ниже, совершать все более непоправимое. Наверное, такого даже отец от него не ожидал. Собственное соскальзывание казалось неотвратимым. Но генерал... Джек ломал голову и доходил до идиотских мыслей: а если это изощренная месть? Если он ждет, чтобы Джек совсем открылся перед ним, сам отколупал всю свою скорлупу, чтобы растоптать это обнаженное, доверчивое, глупое, так, чтобы уже не починили?

А потом он проснулся среди ночи и обнаружил, что теперь укрыт сам — уже не пледом, а пыльным одеялом. Генерал лежал рядом — приподнявшись чуть выше на подушке, одной рукой он прикрывал Джеку голову, будто и во сне пытался от чего-то уберечь.

Джек вспомнил, как сам лежал так с Джозефом и вот так же обнимал его, надеясь изо всех сил, что сумеет его защитить.

Но ведь не получится, подумал он с безнадежной нежностью, опять почувствовав себя взрослее и умудреннее генерала. Конечно, не получится. Но это и не важно; важно, что сам этот жест ни с чем не спутаешь.

***

Его разбудил резкий запах растворимого кофе, и на секунду снова показалось, что он на базе. Но потом Джек пошевелился, ощутил знакомую боль и вернулся в действительность. Он дошлепал до кухни, завернувшись в одеяло. Гаваон заливал кофе в двух кружках водой, вскипяченной на походной плитке. Он опять был в брюках, но на сей раз без майки. Обернувшись к Джеку, он улыбнулся — светло, бесхитростно, непривычно.

Вот так. Я сломал гефского генерала, невольно подумал Джек. Хотя — кто кого?

Он зевнул:

— Иди обратно.

Но тут и у него в животе заурчало. Они ведь и вчера толком не ели. Вместе с генералом они подкрепились консервами, хлебом и горьким гадостным кофе и вернулись на диван. Теперь уже не было ни стеснения, ни вопросов — только жажда, которую оба торопились унять, потому что времени оставалось немного.

— Когда у тебя кончаются выходные?

— Завтра утром надо быть на службе. Адъютант за мной приедет, — сказал Гаваон, поглаживая большим пальцем шрам на плече у Джека. Тот стиснул зубы. Почему-то после прошлой ночи ему казалось, что ответ будет другим. Но другим он быть не мог. — Надеюсь, ты продержишься здесь на консервах. Я постараюсь приехать через неделю, если смогу вырваться… Может, у меня уже будут новости.

— Ну да, — жестко сказал Джек. — Мало того, что ты неделями держал меня в квартире. Теперь они проследят за тобой и узнают, куда ты ездишь… и чем занимаешься.

Генерал молчал. В камине опять трещал огонь: в доме и днем было сыровато и нежарко.

— Не думай, что только ты этого хочешь, — сказал он наконец. Провел ладонью вниз по плечу, по животу, скользнул по бедру. Очень сосредоточенно, будто пытаясь прикосновением залечить невидимые раны. «Все стрелы, одну за другой», — вспомнил Джек. Он хотел спросить, как теперь, по мнению Гаваона, им расставаться, но на это его храбрости не хватило.

Ближе к вечеру они совершенно обессилели. Выпили; потом смолили гадостные папиросы (гелвуйских сигарет в той лавочке уже не осталось), и Джек целовал теплые жесткие губы, резко пахнущие табаком и алкоголем.

— Надо бы показать тебе на всякий случай, где запасной генератор, — в конце концов сказал генерал. Уже стемнело; они оба оделись без особой охоты и старательности, натянув белье прямо на липкую кожу. — Иногда тут случаются перебои с электричеством…

— Я буду здесь один?

— Нет. Завтра приедет Раф. — Так звали старшего из солдатиков. — В городе он мне не так уж и нужен. Пусть побудет… на воздухе. А если нужно будет что-то срочное, пришлю адъютанта.

— Ты им доверяешь?

Гаваон шевельнул плечом.

— Они знают, что если я пойду на дно, то они пойдут со мной. Даже если они и донесут. У нас так уже случалось. Те, кто доносит, обычно живут спокойно месяц-два… но потом отправляются следом. Они не идиоты.

И генерал не так наивен, как думал Джек. Что-то все-таки было не так, но сейчас из-за близости Гаваона Джек не мог толком думать. Потом; он еще успеет.

Они посмотрели генератор; потом вдвоем натаскали из сарая еще дров.

— Тебе надо будет помыться, — сказал Джек, сгрузив поленья у камина. 

Адъютант и так наверняка знает, зачем его начальник сюда приехал; но не хватало еще, чтоб от Гаваона несло сексом, когда он будет садиться в машину.

— Утром, — отмахнулся тот. — Послушай…

Он взял китель — помятый и запачканный в саже; Джек очень надеялся, что в багажнике у Гаваона лежит запасной комплект формы. Выудил из потайного кармана пачку банкнот.

— Тут и мейты, и лавры. Если вдруг что-нибудь случится… Если тебе придется срочно уезжать, я дал моим людям инструкции. Тебя вывезут в Зиф, оттуда — в Аустерию. В Гильбоа, думаю, тебе лучше не показываться…

— Что еще может случиться?

Генерал пожал плечами.

— Беспокоиться тебе не надо. Как я сказал, у моих людей есть инструкции.

***

Было холодно, но безветренно, воздух будто застыл. Откуда-то доносился лай собаки, далекий, но четкий. Они с Гаваоном сидели на качелях, легко покачиваясь туда-сюда. Джек глядел на отчищенные и смазанные цепи и думал: для кого они это делали? Сам он, если повезет, скоро уедет, а генерал…

А что будет с генералом?

— Поедем вместе, — сказал Джек. — Ты же не думаешь, что это сойдет тебе с рук. Даже если ты все это делаешь по просьбе Шоу и он тебя прикрывает. Он ведь перестанет прикрывать, как только ты сделаешь то, что ему нужно.

Гаваон фыркнул. Обнял Джека за плечо и прижал к себе покрепче.

— Что ты знаешь о Гефе?

— Ни черта, — честно ответил Джек. — Но я понимаю, что так не получится. Прятать у себя дома принца Гильбоа, а потом отпустить его — и выйти сухим из воды?

Если уж на то пошло, он не понимал, как Гаваону так долго удавалось держать его при себе…

Тот долго молчал, и уже когда Джек перестал ждать ответа, заговорил:

— И куда же я поеду?

— Судя по всему, туда же, куда и я.

— И что я там буду делать?

— Судя по всему, то же, что и я. Начинать жизнь сначала.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы до этого ты так уж старался жить…

— Гефской армии ты сейчас не нужен. И сам это знаешь, иначе не смирился бы со штабной работой. Если мир продлится, хороший боевой офицер станет только помехой. Тем более с твоим званием. Ты исполнил свою роль. А для работы с аналитикой есть и другие.

— Ты подбиваешь меня нарушить присягу, — ровно проговорил генерал.

— Да, — сказал Джек. Он сидел, прижимаясь щекой к твердому плечу.

— Посмотрим.

Джек мог бы поспорить, что дети Гаваона не раз это слышали. И так же, как и Джек, понимали: это значит «нет».

Он вздохнул.

— Пойдем в постель. Уже поздно. Тебе надо хоть немного поспать. 

— М-х, — сказал генерал, не ослабляя хватки на его плече. Качели тихонько ходили туда-сюда; цепь поскрипывала. Они будто пытались укачать, усыпить тревогу — но не получалось.

— Почему ты все это делаешь? — спросил Джек. — Это ведь уже не ради Гефа… не только ради Гефа.

— Он отдал тебя мне, правильно? Выходит, я теперь за тебя отвечаю…

Гаваон заснул быстро, едва успев улечься и подгрести к себе Джека. А тот лежал, не в силах заснуть, и глядел на его лицо, во сне ставшее почти безмятежным. Думал, что надо бы встать пораньше, проводить его. Помочь вымыться и попытаться при этом удержать руки при себе…

И, конечно, под самое утро Джека срубило. Когда он наконец встал, генерала пропал и след, солнце лужами налилось в комнату, а в саду у ворот сидел хмурый Раф и курил.

***

В следующие дни Раф так и оставался у ворот, заходя в дом только для того, чтобы поесть. Он по-прежнему готовил завтрак, но на обед и ужин Джек разогревал сосиски с бобами и прочие солдатские радости — тут было несколько коробок с консервами. Раф приходил за тарелкой, но с Джеком не ел, убредал на летнюю кухню. Спал он там же, поставив себе там раскладушку и раздобыв где-то тяжелое шерстяное одеяло. Впрочем, Джек ни разу не видел его спящим. Очевидно, он дожидался, пока пленник отключится, и позволял себе всего несколько часов отдыха. Кого-то он Джеку напоминал.

— Я не сбегу, — сказал он Рафу. Тот осклабился:

— Ага. Ты это генералу рассказывай.

Он обходил дом или застывал у ворот в позе напряженного ожидания, так, будто не Джека сторожил, а опасался вторжения со стороны. И Джек стал опасаться этого вторжения вместе с ним; прислушивался, не раздастся ли непрошеный рев мотора, шорох шин, который наверняка не будет принадлежать машине генерала. Проснувшаяся тревога не давала ему сидеть на месте. Он снова вымел двор, потом взял грабли и под насмешливым взглядом солдата два часа кряду чистил газон. Отыскал перчатки и выдрал самые высокие сорняки — впрочем, намного лучше не стало. После пошел драить дом. Он не тешил себя мыслью, что делает приятное Гаваону — тот, если и бывал время от времени в этом доме, явно не задерживался настолько, чтобы заметить беспорядок. Но после нескольких недель, когда безделье почти не доставляло ему неудобств, нервная энергия гнала его работать. Он вычистил электрическую плитку, повыгонял мышей, продравших древние пакеты с крупами в кухонном шкафу, вытряхнул пыльные одеяла, которые достал из дивана. Отыскал древний пылесос и долго ползал с ним по полу большой комнаты. Он уставал, но стоило ему немного отдохнуть, как тревожная энергия снова начинала в нем копиться, чтобы хлынуть через край. Поймав себя на том, что оттирает дверной косяк, Джек смутно вспомнил сказку о том, как воин поймал злого джинна и заставил отрабатывать за тех, кого лишился по его милости — задавать скоту корм и перебирать зерно или что-то в этом роде. В конце джинн, кажется, превращался в прекрасную деву. Может, Гаваона такой вариант и устроил бы. Вот только никакой магией не превратиться из гелвуйца в гражданина республики Геф…

Порой он выходил на крыльцо — послушать портативный приемник, который привез с собой Раф. Тот периодически переключался с «Радио Аш-Зот» на пробивавшийся из Зифа «Голос свободы». Пользовался, видно, тем, что на даче они одни и гелвуйский пленник вряд ли кому-то разболтает. Все, что говорили по гефскому радио, надо было делить на десять, но и разделив, Джек не находил ничего, что намекало бы на нарушение перемирия — или на скорые аресты… Даже «Голос свободы» смягчился и уже не клеймил Геф всеми подряд синонимами слова «диктатура». И пока не заикался о перестановках в гефском штабе.

Над всем Аш-Зотом безоблачное небо…

Только бы не рвануло.

На второй день в одиночестве — если Гаваон и отзванивался Рафу, Джека он к телефону не звал, а в доме аппарат если и был, то его давно отключили, — тревожная лихорадка загнала Джека на чердак. Комнаты на втором этаже были наглухо заперты, да Джек и не стал бы заходить в чужие спальни. И на чердаке он не слишком представлял себе, чем заняться — не тревожить же запертую в коробках чужую жизнь. Разве что смахнуть пыль, которая покрывала все и будто приглушала свет.

И на вырезки из газет он наткнулся случайно, просто подняв с пола рваную коробку. Но даже не попытался смирить любопытства, увидев, как с пожелтевшей страницы на него смотрит Гаваон — лет на десять моложе себя нынешнего. Только подкрался к окну и посмотрел вниз: Раф все так же курил у ворот, и даже курил напряженно, чуть скруглив плечи и правую руку держа у кобуры.

Ладно…

Джек вернулся к коробке. В вырезанных и собранных статьях говорилось о Гаваоне — о победе при Шумае, о переводе в столицу, о женитьбе… На Джека смотрело знакомое лицо, истерзанное оспой, но светлое, с живым горящим взглядом. «Самый молодой генерал Республики»…

А Республике нужен был такой герой — особенно в том году, когда Геф проигрывал и когда следовало любой ценой поддерживать боевой дух народа… И противопоставить хоть что-то королю Сайласу, который в тридцать пять уже был генералом, а в сорок стал королем… И хорошо, что герой не вышел лицом, да вдобавок родом из провинциального Гилеада — тем проще любому новобранцу поверить, что и он сможет, если только захотеть…

На свадебной фотографии новобрачные выглядели серьезными, словно выполняли гражданский долг — да так оно, скорее всего, и было. Дети на снимках отсутствовали — генерала фотографировали в части или на поле боя. Всегда в безупречно отглаженной и застегнутой форме; и с неутолимым светом в глазах, которого на долю Джека не досталось.

Интересно, кто собирал это? Вряд ли сам Гаваон; Джек не заметил за ним особого честолюбия. Наверное, жена — а Гаваон после ее смерти унес коробку… А может, и родители жены, гордясь тем, с кем породнились…

Джек нахмурился. На дне коробки он узнал знакомый шрифт. «Гелвуйский вестник». Эта страница не так сильно выцвела, как остальные.

Заголовок на ней возвещал: «Кровавая свадьба: гефское командование знало об ударе гелвуйской артиллерии!»

Что за…

Джек пробежал глазами по строчкам. «Сведения получены от беженца из Гефа… был свидетелем радиообмена… как утверждает этот источник, командование Гефа знало о готовящемся ударе и могло бы спасти гражданские жизни…»

Могло бы — но не захотело.

Ведь отличный повод для того, чтобы разозлить народ так, чтобы он жаждал гелвуйской крови. Отличная получается драма. Герой Гефа, самый молодой генерал Республики, счастливый муж и отец, в одночасье теряет семью…

Джек чихнул от пыли, едва успев прикрыть статью ладонью. «Гелвуйский вестник» был оппозиционной газеткой, вечно строчил разоблачительные статьи о короле Сайласе и строил теории заговора. То, что там писалось, тоже стоило делить на десять. Но если эта газета попалась Гаваону, а он делить не стал, решив, что раз не гефская пропаганда, раз взгляд с той стороны — то обязательно правда?

Или, что более вероятно, услышал слухи, ползущие по штабу…

Джек аккуратно положил коробку обратно, как следует спрятав статью меж пропагандистских вырезок. Спустился с чердака и достал припрятанную пачку денег. Довольно большая сумма, разная валюта, разные купюры… Может так быть, что это не довольствие, выданное на пленника — пусть и неофициально, но привычной рукой, — а просто жалование, собранное за несколько месяцев или лет?

Вполне.

И если Гаваон собирал его, а теперь отдал Джеку, будто ему деньги больше не нужны…

Он выругался. Все это время он рассуждал неправильно. Он думал, что Гаваона усадили в штаб, но, скорее всего, тот ушел туда сам. Потому что, возможно, был готов служить Гефу — но не предавшим его командирам. Оттого и не покидал части, и не устраивал у себя офицерских попоек — сперва под предлогом траура, а потом — потому что его мысленно списали и перестали принимать в расчет.

И тогда… тогда не Шоу и не какой-то другой генерал подал ему идею насчет Джека. Гаваон наверняка сам попросил об этом, когда на верхах стали делить, кому отправляться за опальным принцем. Попросил открыто, заманив начальство в его же ловушку — как отказать герою? Кому-то это наверняка было на руку, но выходило, что у Гаваона не было не только довольствия, но и привычной успокаивающей опоры приказа… Только ненадежное прикрытие, которое и означало лишь то, что их не будут трогать.

До поры до времени.

Гребаные же бабочки…

Джек не знал, что сделал бы, если бы понял это раньше — и все равно остро жалел, что не понял.

Вечером он сам отнес Рафу тарелку с ужином — разогретой порцией сосисок с чечевицей. Добавил от себя бутылку «Монарха». Солдат посмотрел на него злым невыспавшимся взглядом, но сказал «спасибо». Он пристроился ужинать прямо на крыльце, и хоть был явно недоволен, что Джек присел рядом, уходить не стал.

Джек раскупорил свою бутылку, глотнул.

— Генерал с тобой связывался? — спросил будто невзначай. Раф даже не поднял на него глаз, орудуя вилкой.

Верно. Из-за Гаваона Джек решил, что гефцы станут с ним разговаривать. Но для остальных он просто гелвуец. Враг.

Они сидели рядом на ступеньках и пили пиво, разделенные стеной из такого прочного, хоть и совершенно прозрачного стекла, что, возможно, не одно поколение потребуется, чтобы наконец его разбить. Джек глядел за забор, на пустую дорогу, рапсовое поле и открытое темнеющее небо. Он сейчас очень остро ощущал, что Раф вооружен, а он нет.

Дал бы ему генерал пистолет, если б он попросил? Но он и попросить не додумался. На что он надеялся, интересно? На еще одни безмятежные выходные в постели? На то, что генерал так и продолжит ездить к нему, и никто не спохватится, и они так и будут по вечерам играть в карты?

Тьфу.

Но и Гаваон ошибся. То, что он решил провернуть, надо было проворачивать сразу. А он упрямо держал Джека при себе.

Заигрался. Оба они… заигрались.

Ночь он провел без сна. Пытался найти в доме телефон, но если что здесь и было, то старый аппарат, да и он наверняка прятался в одной из закрытых комнат.

Джек все еще помнил наизусть тот номер, что дал ему Хэнсон. Джек уже догадывался, зачем дал, но сейчас это мало значило. Он приглядывался к Рафу: тот берег телефон как зеницу ока, но Джек все равно мог бы попробовать отобрать, если б не был почти уверен: с этого номера в Шайло не позвонить.

Оставался только Зиф. Оттуда можно прозвониться и в Геф, и в Гильбоа…

После этого он приготовился. Постирал рубашку, попытался, как мог, вычистить китель и брюки. Знал бы — уезжал бы из Гильбоа с чемоданом одежды… Он рассовал по карманам выданные Гаваоном деньги, снова засунул в ботинок найденный в кухне нож. И все-таки по свойственной людям инерции продолжал надеяться, что звонков не понадобится. Пока на третье утро на дороге не послышался шорох шин. 

Джек ему не обрадовался. Генерал вряд ли сорвался бы к нему посреди недели, если бы все было хорошо. У Рафа, который по-прежнему дежурил у ворот, на миг расслабилась спина — и Джек понял, почему, когда увидел, как во двор въезжает знакомая легковушка. Но не удивился, когда из машины вышел только адъютант. И не встревожился — он провел в тревоге все предыдущие дни и две бессонных ночи, а теперь она резко отпустила, щелкнув, как резинка по запястью, мгновенно приведя его в боевую готовность. Адъютант коротко переговорил с Рафом и поднялся на крыльцо.

— Где генерал? — спросил Джек. Ему казалось, что он знает ответ, но в этот момент он сообразил, что ответа может быть два.

— У меня инструкции на ваш счет, — сказал тот с непроницаемым видом.

— Знаю, — сказал Джек. — Где генерал?

Они все-таки слишком долго тянули. Слишком долго и слишком явно…

— У них, — адъютант поджал губы.

— Его обвинили в измене.

По лицу адъютанта легко читалось: «Все из-за тебя, гелвуйская подстилка». Но почему-то он не говорил этого вслух.

Гаваон ведь даже отрицать не станет, пришло в голову Джеку. Не из страха перед болью, а потому что — как иначе это назовешь? Джек и сам не подумал бы отпираться.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Вот что. Мне надо позвонить.

— У меня инструкции, — сказал адъютант, будто не слыша. Как его, черт возьми, зовут? — Вывезти вас в Зиф, оттуда — в Аустерию, а там посадить на корабль. Генерал передал вам…

— Мне, — отчеканил Джек, — надо позвонить. Срочно.

Дома такого тона слушались беспрекословно. Даже гефец моргнул, на секунду смешавшись.

— С вашего мобильного можно звонить в Гильбоа?

— Нет, — сказал тот машинально. — Только с телефонов высшего офицерского состава.

— Ладно, — остается Зиф. Джек метнулся в дом, схватил китель со спинки стула, рванул обратно, мельком подумал, что об этом пристанище тоже будет жалеть. — Поехали, быстрее!

Они спустились с крыльца бегом, запрыгнули в машину.

— Раф не с нами?

— У него свои инструкции, — пробормотал адъютант, заводя машину. Тощая напряженная фигура солдата на миг мелькнула позади, а потом они вынеслись на дорогу. Джек опять вцепился в ручку двери — как тогда, когда Хэнсон вез его в Геф. Но в тот день он желал, чтобы машина остановилась, а теперь мысленно подгонял ее. К чести адъютанта, они ехали так быстро, как только позволяла разбитая и размытая деревенская дорога.

— Зачем вам звонить в Гильбоа? — не выдержал он все-таки.

— Я хочу попробовать помочь генералу, — выдохнул Джек.

— Вы уже достаточно помогли. — Адъютант смотрел строго перед собой.

— Это все было не моей затеей, — резко отозвался Джек, и тут же пожалел, что дал себя вовлечь в перепалку. Не до этого сейчас.

Они выехали на шоссе — дорога стала получше, но на одном из выездов адъютант резко свернул, и скоро асфальт сменился плохим грунтом. Джеку стало казаться, что он узнает здешние места. А может, просто все приграничные районы чем-то друг на друга похожи.

Адъютант чуть притормозил, сунул руку в нагрудный карман.

— Паспорт.

Хорошо. Джек торопливо перелистал страницы. Паспорт жителя Аустерии — почти такой же, какие выдавали везде в Царствах, но с корабликом на обложке. Аустерия, пользуясь особым статусом, торговала со всем, что движется, так что и здесь ему не удивятся… Паспорт нового образца, видно, тот человечек в ателье подсуетился…

Внутри лежал билет второго класса на рейс круизного теплохода до порта Сус в Тунисе.

Хороший выбор. Из Туниса выдачи нет, а аэропорт Монастира всего в получасе езды от порта…

«Он отдал тебя мне, правильно? Выходит, я теперь за тебя отвечаю…»

Джек вздохнул и убрал его в задний карман. 

Они ехали по извилистым сельским дорогам. Машина прыгала на ухабах, и у Джека сердце подлетало к груди. Видимо, адъютант хорошо знал маршрут, потому что они достаточно скоро оказались у блокпоста. Джек замер на сиденье, но пограничник еле заглянул в его документы. Зато в паспорт адъютанта посмотрел внимательно и привычным еле уловимым движением подцепил лежащую в нем купюру. Козырнул, отошел.

Скоро кончились деревенские дома, потянулись пустыри, становясь постепенно все шире и шире, растягиваясь в широкие поля с поределой растительностью, а горизонт на удивление быстро заслонил Гидеонский хребет. Джек крутил головой в поисках бензоколонки, полуподпольного магазинчика, где можно купить телефон за десять лавров, в конце концов, будки автомата — чем бабочки не шутят, вдруг попадется действующий? Но зифяне явно не стремились селиться поближе к гефской границе, и попадались им только заброшенные дома или пастушьи хижины.

В конце концов Джек увидел заправку — пыльное здание с надписями на двух языках, где ютились маленькая бакалея и автомастерская.

— Остановите, — велел он адъютанту, но тот его будто и не слышал. Джек еле удержался, чтобы не вцепиться в руль. Сказал — настолько убедительно, насколько мог:

— Прошу. Мы все равно уже не в Гефе. Мне нужно позвонить. А вам не мешало бы заправиться.

Непонятно, какому из доводов внял гефец, но все-таки съехал на боковую дорогу, ведущую к бензоколонке. Джек выскочил из машины, едва дождавшись, пока она затормозит, и хлопнув на стойку перед хозяином банкноту, чтобы дал позвонить,

Если хозяина чем-то и заинтересовал человек, приехавший на машине с гефскими номерами и еле дорвавшийся до телефона, он этого ничем не показал. Флегматично вытащил старый аппарат, поставил на стол и убрел раскладывать на полке шоколадные батончики.

Джек набрал номер, надеясь, что правильно его запомнил — и что Хэнсон еще ждет его звонка. Потому что если нет…

Гудки. Он коротко выдохнул. По-крайней мере, телефон не отключен…

Он запоздало сообразил, что на экране мобильного у советника может высветиться зифский номер. Но в магазинчике телефоны не продавались, а искать здесь еще одну лавочку…

— Ваше высочество, это вы? — В голосе Хэнсона прозвучало легкое удивление. Зная сдержанного советника — он, видно, уже не ожидал этого звонка.

— Это я.

— Рад слышать, что вы живы.

— Я жив. И мне… мне нужна помощь. — Он не пытался скрыть волнение, напротив, откровенно заикался в трубку, надеясь, что от неожиданности Хэнсон не заметит, что ему звонят из ДМЗ.

— Я понимаю, — успокаивающе сказал советник. — Вам не нужно беспокоиться. Мы готовы.

Та-ак…

Джек обернулся на хозяина. Тот расставлял бутылки пива в автомате — снова «Монарха», и то ли слушал, то ли нет.

— В… в каком смысле — готовы? — он не пытался скрыть волнение. — И кто это — вы?

— Вы можете говорить свободно?

— Могу. Иначе я бы вам не звонил.

— Я говорил о вашем взводе, сэр. Они сами вызвались вытащить вас из Гефа…

Ну еще бы не вызвались, подумал Джек со смесью бешенства и благодарности — значит, не отказались от него. Не постеснялись нарушить присягу… Хотя сейчас, возможно, еще не нарушили и могут обойтись простой самоволкой…

Он прикусил губу. А теперь — осторожно… Прислушался. В трубке достаточно отчетливо слышался чей-то спор, и Джек с облегчением узнал голос Филипса.

— Советник? Это капитан Филипс там, с вами?

— Именно.

— Можно мне его услышать?

На секунду он испугался, что Хэнсон найдет предлог и откажет, но тот после мгновенного колебания передал трубку.

— Сэр? — обрадованный голос.

— Лен, — в горле почему-то запершило.

— Так точно, сэр! С вами все в порядке? Вы не ранены?

— Помнишь, как мы вытаскивали Фишера из курятника? — эту фразу они придумали довольно давно на случай, если Джек вдруг окажется в заложниках. Она значила, что Джек говорит не под давлением — и что к его словам надо прислушаться.

— Да, конечно, помню, сэр.

— Хорошо. Можешь отойти так, чтобы Хэнсон тебя не слышал?

— Конечно, — все такой же радостный голос. В сторону Филипс сказал:

— Алло? Черт, ничего здесь не слышно… Ни черта не ловит, что ли? Алло?

Джек услышал шаги, потом Филипс сказал — уже совсем другим тоном:

— Я отошел. Слушаю вас, сэр.

Через пыльное стекло Джек видел, как адъютант подъехал к одной из колонок и стал возиться с насосом, судя по всему, неисправным. Сдаваясь, он замахал рукой, и хозяин, оставив на полу коробку со жвачкой, заторопился наружу. Джек не знал, правда ли насос сломан или адъютант для него разыграл эту пантомиму, но в любом случае был благодарен.

— Где вы сейчас? — спросил он у Филипса.

— У Белого ручья. Начало операции назначено на двадцать три ноль-ноль, но если нужно, мы начнем ее незамедлительно…

— Какая операция?

— Спасательная. Простите, что мы так долго. После… покушения на короля нас разослали по разным частям. Советнику не сразу удалось нас собрать.

Не то чтобы Джек не ожидал этого. Наверное, и не стал бы звонить Хэнсону, если бы не ожидал. Но до этой секунды все равно не верил.

— Ладно. Кто отдал такой приказ?

Филипс молчал. Ну еще бы.

— Капитан Филипс. Я задал вопрос.

Тот сказал — с неловкостью, но и с каким-то вызовом:

— Мы в увольнительной. Так что приказа нет. Мы выполняем личную просьбу советника Хэнсона.

Джеку хотелось выругаться так, как он никогда не ругался, только слышал пару раз от сержантов на передовой. Но он был так рад говорить с Филипсом — и глупо боялся его спугнуть.

Он-то думал, что Хэнсон остался тогда во дворце оттого, что сочувствовал ему или боялся дяди. Но неужели тихий и вышколенный советник, без которого, как не раз уверяли и мать, и отец, дворец просто перестал бы работать, не подумал бы скрыться вовремя?

Нет — Хэнсон не меньше дядиного желал сменить власть. Они с Кроссом его подвели, так что теперь советник решил действовать по-другому.

— Сэр? Вы там?

— Так, — заговорил он. — Значит, если я вас правильно понимаю, мой… взвод готовится нарушить присягу, без разрешения пересечь границу и, возможно, развязать войну с Гефом. Вы ведь собрались в Аш-Зот?

— Так точно.

— А с чего вообще вы решили, что я жив?

— Мы не знали этого точно до вашего звонка. Но и подтверждения, — Филипс споткнулся, — подтверждения вашей смерти не было.

А если б он все-таки убил меня и закопал где-нибудь на обочине шоссе или сбросил в карьер, какого бы вы ждали подтверждения? Если отец хотел получить мою голову на блюде, это следовало оговорить — в условиях перемирия…

Он смирил злость, выдохнул.

— А если б вы не застали меня в живых?

— В таком случае, — голос у Филипса стал вдруг очень сухим, — мы бы начали операцию «Возмездие».

— Какое… Какое к бабочкам возмездие? Я отправился в Геф добровольно!

— Ваше высочество, — Филипс произнес его титул с нажимом. Вот же… упрямая зараза. — Вы не понимаете. Король мало кого посвятил в… детали перемирия. Если бы не советник Хэнсон, мы бы о них и не узнали. Но теперь в армии все в курсе, и… никому не понравилось, что он вас сдал. Войска на вашей стороне, сэр. Не только сто двадцать седьмая, не только ваш полк, практически все, стоит вам сказать слово…

Так вот, значит, почему Хэнсон так долго их собирал. Не мог решить, какой принц ему предпочтительнее: живой или мертвый. Он ведь искренне предлагал тогда Джеку побег в Аустерию… видно, посмотрел, как Кросс им крутит, и решил, что у него марионетка выйдет получше. А теперь понял, что поруганное тело принца, которое доставят из Гефа — особенно вкупе со слухом о том, кто его туда отдал, — может быть даже лучше. Мир с Гефом многим в армии и так поперек горла, а если всем рассказать, какой ценой он был куплен…

То операция «Возмездие», если и начнется в Гефе, закончится наверняка во Дворце Единства.

— Хорошо, — перебил Джек. — Тогда слушайте меня, капитан. Спасательная операция отменяется. Операция «Возмездие» — тем более. Советника Хэнсона взять под стражу.

— Но почему…

— Кому ты подчиняешься, Филипс? — Если он сейчас замешкается, если окажется, что и для своих ребят он не командир уже, а символ, «девушка в беде» тогда все пропало. Но у Филипса голос не дрогнул:

— Вам, сэр.

— Отлично, — он набрал воздуха. — Лен, пойми ты, ради бабочек. Ты же был со мной в Лисьем, ты помнишь! Будет то же самое. О вашей «спасательной операции» наверняка знают в Гефе те, кому следует. Вас перестреляют и сделают из вас прецедент, чтобы опять начать войну. А в неразберихе сместить короля. Уже по-настоящему. И даже я в этой толчее им не понадоблюсь. Понимаешь меня?

— Д-да. Понимаю.

— Хорошо. Тогда слушай. Внимательно. Взять его под стражу. Не убивать, не вредить — он правда хотел меня спасти. Наверное…

— Так точно.

— Но мне все равно понадобится ваша помощь. Ты правду сейчас говорил про войска?

— Конечно, правду, сэр, — теперь уж он отчетливо слышал обиду. Пусть… это все — потом.

— Четыреста двадцать шестой частью все еще командует Торнтон?

— Так точно.

— Мне нужно, чтобы он поднял свою часть на учения, прямо сейчас. Сможете это обеспечить?

— Учения у самой границы, сэр? — Филипс слегка повеселел.

— Именно. Вместо операции «Возмездие» объявляется операция «Пыль в глаза». Пусть Торнтон объявит внезапную проверку боеготовности. Он же это обожает. «Что поднимается за шесть секунд?»

— «Воинская часть по тревоге», — рассмеялся Филипс. А до Джека вдруг дошло, что после того, что он выкинет, Филипс — да и вся гелвуйская армия — наверняка от него отвернется. Это мертвые могут простить, а у живых долгая память…

Стоит ли оно того?

Да, ответил он сам себе, глядя, как адъютант, заправившись, курит, оперевшись о капот. И заговорил торопливо, прикрывая трубку рукой:

— Геф потом наверняка выразит протест, пусть Торнтон расскажет, что хотел проверить готовность личного состава, мол, засиделись и все прочее… В конце концов, Хэнсон должен что-нибудь придумать. Иначе вы доставите его прямо к королю и подробно расскажете, как он подбивал вас на измену родине. Это ясно?

— Ясно.

— Границу не переходить ни под каким предлогом! Мне надо, чтоб вас увидели — и с разведчика, и невооруженным глазом. Нам не нужна война с Гефом. По крайней мере, точно не нужна из-за меня. Но пусть гефцы думают, что мы можем ее начать — и прямо сейчас.

— Это поможет вас вытащить?

— Надеюсь, — честно ответил Джек. — Меня… и одного хорошего человека.

— Хорошего? — Почему-то вспомнился полунасмешливый взгляд Рафа, когда Джек пытался с ним заговорить.

— Человека, благодаря которому вам не понадобилась операция «Возмездие».

Филипс секунду молчал. Потом сказал:

— Приказ понял. Разрешите выполнять?

— Разрешаю. Лен, послушай… Спасибо тебе. Спасибо вам всем. И телефон держи при себе. Я позвоню, — если... — Когда выберусь из Гефа.

***

Джек повесил трубку, положил на стойку еще одну банкноту и вышел наружу, и тут до него вдруг дошло, что он замерз. Под мышками было мокро, но оголенные до локтя руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Адъютант, заправившись, отвел машину подальше, на пустырь, который, по-видимому, считался стоянкой. Джек пошел туда быстрым шагом, едва не побежал, на бегу опуская рукава.

— Все? — спросил адъютант, не глядя на Джека.

— Все, — кивнул он, растирая ладонями предплечья. Хотелось только нырнуть в теплое нутро машины, но он вдруг сообразил, что адъютант собирается ехать совсем в другую сторону.

— Мне надо вернуться в Аш-Зот.

— Зачем? — спросил тот равнодушно и даже как будто не слыша.

— За генералом.

— Куда? — он все так же отказывался прямо смотреть на Джека.

— В контрразведку.

— Всего-то. В контрразведку, — он засмеялся откровенно и безрадостно. Потом опять сказал: — У меня инструкции.

— Да, — спохватился Джек. — Вы можете не возвращаться. Но мне… мне понадобится машина.

На самом деле неплохо бы и пистолет, но слабо верилось, что ему отдали бы табельное. И если уж совсем честно — если все пойдет не так, вряд ли он успеет им воспользоваться. В таких случаях неплохо иметь в зубе капсулу с ядом, но — чего нет, того нет.

Господи. Опять какой-то чертов шпионский фильм из семидесятых.

Наверное, он улыбнулся этой мысли, потому что адъютант посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.

— Зачем? — спросил он опять, но теперь сквозь равнодушие слышалось что-то вроде усталого интереса — того, что остается, когда надежда уже пропала.

— Есть у него шансы выйти оттуда?

— Нет.

— Значит, хуже я не сделаю. — До Джека теперь дошло и то, что похолодало из-за спустившегося вечера; где-то в этой гонке он упустил закат.

— Поехали, — сказал адъютант и полез обратно на водительское место.

Теперь он вел медленнее. Джеку все еще, по инерции, хотелось гнать и спешить, но умом он понимал, что не нужно.

— Когда его взяли? — спросил он. — Утром?

— Утром.

— Со службы?

— Не дали ему дойти до службы. У дома арестовали.

Хорошо, подумал Джек. По крайней мере, не при всех; ни при его солдатах.

— И вы что, — в первый раз адъютант заговорил первым, — так и придете туда, в контрразведку, и скажете: отдавайте мне генерала?

— Что-то в этом роде.

На самом деле Джек сейчас только начал думать; все, что он делал до этого, начиная с отъезда с дачи, он делал на голом, лишенного всякой осознанности инстинкте. Хоть он и представлял себе — очень приблизительно, — что Хэнсон скажет ему и что сам он попросит у Хэнсона, приказы, которые он отдал Филипсу, теперь удивляли его самого. Если только у них получится поднять четыреста двадцать шестую часть... Если гефские пограничники не проспят ночью и заметят оживление у границы... Если — главное — его приказа, отданного по телефону на заправке, приказа мятежного принца, хватит, чтобы они ограничились всего лишь ложной тревогой, всего лишь учениями, потому что иначе, даже вытащи он Гаваона, тот никогда ему не простит... Все эти «если» крутились перед его глазами, как спицы бесконечного колеса, пока он не проснулся и не обнаружил, что стоят они опять у той же самой заставы, и кто-то снаружи выговаривает адъютанту:

-...туда-сюда кататься. Если начальство нас накроет...

Тут, видно, охраннику сунули еще купюру, потому что монолог мгновенно затих, и в следующий миг машина снова тронулась с места.

— Давайте руль, — сказал Джек, когда по тряским сельским дорогам они выехали на шоссе. Адъютант поколебался, но в конце концов затормозил. Они поменялись местами, и через пять минут парень захрапел — а Джек так и не спросил, как его зовут. Прежде ему это было и не нужно; адъютант был от него по другую сторону жизни.

Дорога тут оказалась куда темнее, чем Шоссе Объединения, и машин навстречу попадалось гораздо меньше, но удовольствие от ночного вождения было не меньше. Джек открыл окно, поежился от ветра. Говорили, что в Гефе не бывает пробок на дороге, потому что автомобили продаются по спецразрешениям. Если не считать армейских «уазиков», на которых гоняют горные братья, и контрабандных «осликов»...

Интересно, если мир затянется, начнет ли Геф покупать машины открыто?

Он думал об этом, потому что не хотел думать о другом: о том, как и где проводит ночь генерал.

Адъютант зашевелился рядом, сказал неожиданно бодрым голосом, будто вовсе не спал:

— Там сейчас будет еще блокпост.

Они снова поменялись местами. Джек сделал вид, что спит. Открыл глаза, когда проехали мимо блокпоста. Часы на приборной доске показывали два двадцать.

— Привал? — предложил Джек. Адъютант кивнул и скоро вывернул в лесок у дороги. Переваливаясь, машина заехала за плотный ряд деревьев — с дороги их не заметят. Вот с дрона и вертолета...

— Они и не подумают, что мы в здравом уме обратно поехали, — зевнул адъютант, опуская сиденье. — С чего им нас караулить.

Джек последовал его примеру. Вытянулся, как мог.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он все-таки.

Парень что-то бормотнул в ответ, то ли «Сафар», то ли «Сакар», а через минуту уже сопел, отвернувшись к окну.

В салоне было тепло, но теперь, когда взгляд Джека упирался в низкую крышу машины, мысли вернулись к Гаваону.

Даже если он признался, даже если не стал ничего отрицать... Устоят ли они, чтобы не позлорадствовать над тем, кто когда-то поднялся так высоко и так быстро, что не мог не иметь завистников. А потом, когда он, казалось бы, сдался, когда засел в штабе и позволил вычеркнуть себя из планов и интриг, вдруг взял и снова заставил о себе вспомнить... Это ли не преступление.

Показалось, что над головой пролетел самолет. Может, летал к границе, полюбоваться на «учения» у соседей... Неужели уже успели поднять часть? Рано… Джек прислушался, не раздастся ли снова шум, но в лесу было глухо, почти мертво, даже близость дороги не угадать…

— Надо ехать. Четыре часа уже. Если хотим быть там с утра, надо ехать.

А? Когда он...

Джек разлепил глаза. В уголках будто песок собрался. Над лесом уже поднялся тихий рассвет, верхушки сосен отливали оранжевым. Может, это его последний рассвет, надо бы им полюбоваться, но Джек слишком хотел спать. И кофе.

— Тут где-нибудь кофе продают?

Сафар фыркнул:

— Это шоссе, а не Дворец единства.

Но все-таки кофе они нашли, паршивый, но крепкий, в маленькой столовой на обочине, где кормились шоферы междугородных автобусов. Может, именно от него Джека и стало трясти, едва в голове немного прояснилось. Он изо всех сил сдерживал дрожь, стыдясь адъютанта.

Когда они уже подъезжали к центру Аш-Зота, Джек сказал:

— Тебе туда не надо. Заберут, едва увидят.

Тот посмотрел скептически:

— А как вы туда зайдете? Как бы с проходной не погнали...

Джек стащил с заднего сиденья парадный китель, который свернул и уложил туда, уезжая с дачи. Встряхнул, надел.

— Погонят?

Сафар пожал плечами.

— Мы могли бы заехать на квартиру. Взять служебную машину.

— А не будут они ждать на квартире?

Сафар вздохнул:

— Будут.

Он остановил машину за несколько улиц от серого здания, которое было видно даже отсюда — вздымалось, тяжелое и неумолимое, над домами обычных смертных.

— Подожди… часа два. Если сможешь. Потом... лучше уезжай.

— Понял, — сказал тот и, кажется, хотел козырнуть, но в последний момент удержался.

Джек пошел по широкому тротуару, залитому утренним светом, под звуки льющегося из репродуктора бодрого марша. Он шагал быстро, потому что ловил на себе недоуменные взгляды прохожих, и понимал: хватит и секунды, чтобы недоумение превратилось в гнев. В прошлый раз, когда он приезжал сюда в гелвуйской форме, они ехали на бронированных джипах с охраной и грузом винтовок в багажнике...

Он невольно затормозил, когда был уже почти у проходной. Стены из серого камня, казалось, дышали безнадежностью.

«Ты такой храбрый, — вспомнил он. — Без всякого страха. Как в вестерне».

Точно; это же фильм. И в его собственном фильме героя не убьют. По меньшей мере, не раньше финала.

«Я храбрый», — сказал он себе, миновал шлагбаум, преграждавший вход машинам, и пошел к проходной. Человек в «подстаканнике» вытаращил на него глаза: казалось, он не столько поражен гелвуйской формой, как тем, что кто-то пришел сюда по доброй воле.

— Я хотел бы видеть генерала Закарию Маллика, — отчеканил Джек. — Меня зовут Джонатан Бенджамин. 

***

Когда его вели по коридорам — они оказались уже, чем Джек ожидал, и как-то… банальнее: самые обычные коридоры с потертым ковровым покрытием, множество дверей, от которых веяло бюрократией, а не страхом, — он удивлялся, каким образом его вообще впустили. Его могла забрать обычная гражданская полиция, прямо от проходной, а то и скорая — держите очередного принца Гильбоа, что-то этой весной у них обострение.

Но его провели внутрь, и уже это Джек считал победой. Хотя и отсюда его могли без труда увести. Конечно, все нужно было делать не так, и если б он только сообразил спросить Гаваона раньше…

Но сейчас — сейчас он мог только это, сидеть в приемной и ждать, и в этом он, по крайней мере, был честен.

Его надолго оставили в приемной. Пустой, не считая двух охранников. Джеку обычно не приходилось сидеть в приемных, но он стал вспоминать все те разы, когда ему случалось подолгу, а то и попусту, ждать, пока освободится отец. Вспоминать все те собрания и званые обеды, на которые его не пускали — не дорос, недостаточно серьезен, не хватает места. Возможно, его всерьез пытались научить смирению, но не вышло.

И от Гаваона Господь, кажется, пытался добиться смирения. Может, и он обманулся и решил, что генерал смирился, когда добровольно сослал себя в штаб.

Главное, чтобы не пришло ему в голову совершить последний и непоправимый акт непокорности...

Где он сейчас? Может, всего несколькими этажами ниже, в подвале, в камере с тяжелой железной дверью...

Джек встал, заходил по залу. Окна тут были забраны красивой кружевной решеткой, хотя лететь до земли было далековато.

— Майор Бенджамин, — донеслось от двери.

Отлично; они помнили его звание.

Человек в форме старшего лейтенанта проводил его еще выше; пришлось ехать в лифте в сопровождении двух автоматчиков.

Еще один коридор; еще одна приемная.

— Генерал Маллик скоро вас примет.

Еще одно упражнение в смирении. У него не было ни телефона, ни часов, а здесь, в просторном зале со светлыми стенами и настоящим ковром, похоже, их и не полагалось. Если уж кому довелось войти в святая святых, то будет ждать, сколько понадобится.

Ну, по меньшей мере, четыреста двадцать шестая уже точно успела подняться на учения...

— Подумать только, какие гости. — Сам генерал Маллик стоял в дверях. В той же светлой форме, в которой приезжал на переговоры в Гильбоа. За спиной его держался тучный багроволицый человек, тоже в форме с генеральскими погонами. Если бы Гаваон продержался здесь еще лет десять, наверное, стал бы таким же...

— Мне жаль, что я вынужден был явиться к вам в ненадлежащем виде, генерал Маллик, — сказал Джек. — Но проблема не терпит отлагательств.

— Что ж, что ж, — закивал Маллик. — Пойдемте, побеседуем. 

Второй ничего не говорил, только смотрел на Джека, сощурив глаза. Ошер, вот как его зовут; точно, генерал Ошер. Правая рука Маллика, его наперсник — это Джек помнил еще с тех времен, когда работал в разведке.

Что ж, если они принимали его вдвоем, если не созвали всех полюбоваться на зашедшего с улицы принца Гильбоа…

Кабинет Маллика не разочаровывал: огромный, с удобными креслами и увесистым бюро колониальной эпохи.

— Что же это за дело, которое не терпит отлагательства до такой степени, что вы пришли сюда, майор Бенджамин?

— Я слышал, что генерала Гаваона обвиняют в измене родине. Это глубоко ошибочно.

Ошер ухмыльнулся: видимо, подробности «измены» каким-то образом уже разошлись по контрразведке. А может, они сами сложили два и два. Джек вдруг вспомнил, что читал о нем, когда сидел в столичном штабе. Ходили слухи, что у генерала Ошера связь с лейтенантом, одним из своих помощников. Правда, все это были слухи из папки «неподтвержденное»…

— Генерал потребовал моей жизни в качестве виры. Мой отец согласился. Но генерал в своем благородстве и стремлении к миру отказался меня убивать. Он посчитал, что это приведет только к очередному ухудшению отношений между нашими странами, и я с ним согласен. Нельзя судить за измену человека, который печется только о благе родины.

— Что ж, — опять сказал Маллик. — Вы увидели генерала с хорошей стороны. Вам повезло. Но вы не можете знать природы предъявленных ему обвинений.

— Верно. Но поскольку он в некотором смысле спас меня, у меня перед ним долг жизни. В Гефе чтят традиции, и долг жизни — это одна из них, не правда ли?

Он устроился в кресле поудобнее. Попытался забыть о небритых щеках и мятом кителе. Он не просто принц Гильбоа, мать его. Он человек, ради которого целое отделение готово наплевать на присягу. Бери выше — целая рота…

— Так вот, о безотлагательной проблеме... Вы знаете, что сделка была добровольной. Но отец отчего-то умолчал об этом. Я не понимаю, почему, — развел он руками, — ведь такой поступок короля показывает, как он радеет за благополучие своих подданных, раз готов отдать собственного сына ради мира… Но так или иначе, он об этом не рассказал…

Маллик помрачнел. Краснолицый Ошер еще продолжал ухмыляться.

— Я клянусь, армия узнала об этом не от меня. — Он сделал настолько невинные глаза, насколько мог изобразить. — Но войска и так были не слишком довольны установлением мира… вы ведь тоже военные, вы наверняка поймете. А весть, что ради мира король пожертвовал их принцем, и вовсе их огорчила. Они знают, что я проштрафился, но вы ведь знаете, бывших офицеров не бывает…

А теперь уже и Ошер сообразил. Впрочем, они оба еще не встревожились по-настоящему…

— И я узнал только вчера вечером, причем случайно, что войска собираются осуществлять операцию «Возмездие». Они ведь не знают, что генерал Гаваон не воспользовался правом кровной мести…

— Я так понимаю, майор, что вы говорите об инициативе вашего взвода — которая, насколько я понимаю, идет вразрез с приказом, — сказал Маллик нарочито утомленным голосом. — Как военный я даже могу понять их желание вытащить своего командира. Благодарю вас за предупреждение, но мы сумеем с ними справиться.

Джек сокрушенно вздохнул:

— Если бы речь шла только о взводе! В конце концов, до своих я мог бы просто дозвониться и дать отбой. Я говорю об армии Гильбоа. Генерал, что мне вам рассказывать, вы же наверняка знаете, что в последнее время из дворца только и делали, что звонили в расположение частей. И это не просто так.

А вот сейчас — молись, чтобы разведка у них делилась с соседями хоть какой-то информацией и что об этих звонках тут слышали…

Он продолжил:

— Мне больно знать, что даже во Дворце Единства есть люди, способные на измену… но с ними должен разбираться король Гильбоа. Мне же хочется просто предотвратить войну.

Вот сейчас… сейчас могло оказаться, что если не Шоу, то Маллик сотоварищи к нападению готовы, и все, что Джек собирается сделать — это хорошенько размахнуться и швырнуть их в терновый куст.

Но раз они встретили его вдвоем…

— Я боюсь, как бы после ареста генерала войска не поверили окончательно в мою кончину. Тогда они точно захотят мести… И, если не вмешаться сейчас, потом даже я ничего не смогу сделать.

Генералы переглянулись; нет, если не о звонках, то об «учениях» около Белого ручья они точно осведомлены.

— Меня это тем более беспокоит, что из-за перемирия границы охраняют хуже, чем обычно. Если войска вторгнутся в Геф, они будут здесь часа через четыре, и тогда конец всем мечтам моего отца о мире…

— Ну так отчего же вы не вмешаетесь, майор? — уже откровенно резко спрашивает Маллик.

— Я должен! Самое лучшее было бы сейчас обратиться к войскам… скажем, из Аустерии. Сообщить, что их принц жив, вполне счастлив.

— Разве мы не даем вам этого сделать? — вот теперь Маллик почти разозлился — как в тот день, когда не пожелал подписывать перемирие. Ошер что-то шепнул ему на ухо. — Разве мы удерживали вас в Гефе?

Джек опять развел руками:

— Как же я оставлю генерала Гаваона, зная, какая судьба его ждет? Я не могу уехать без него…

Маллик наклонился к нему ближе.

— Да вы вконец обнаглели, майор Бенджамин. Являетесь сюда и требуете выдать нам нашего же генерала под угрозой нападения.

— Он вам не нужен, — с силой сказал Джек. — Он перестал быть героем Гефа, еще когда убили его семью, и вы знаете это не хуже меня. Он вас разозлил, потому вы его и взяли. Но он вам не нужен. Он не представлял особой опасности здесь и уж точно не будет ее представлять в Аустерии. Он не стоит войны.

— А с чего вы решили, — прищурился Маллик, — что войной можно нас напугать?

— Это логично — не желать военных действий, когда к ним не готовы. И к тому же, если сейчас грянет… генерал Шоу непременно захочет знать, кто виноват. Всякий хотел бы. И я боюсь, что обнаружат некоторые связи между Гильбоа и Гефом… связи, о которых премьер не в курсе.

Ошер вытащил платок и промокнул со лба обильный пот. Божьи бабочки, неужто это с ним договаривался Хэнсон?

— Честное слово, мне неприятно быть яблоком раздора. Я здесь только потому, что не меньше моего отца хотел мира. Если вы позволите мне забрать генерала, нас уже к обеду здесь не будет. А к вечеру я найду независимый канал в Аустерии или в Зифе, который с удовольствием даст в эфир мое интервью…

— Я начинаю понимать, почему отец выгнал вас из дома, да прямо в Геф. — Маллик преодолел секундное замешательство и теперь веселился. — А ведь раньше я полагал, что нам удастся сработаться, но эти ваши ковбойские замашки… Уж не знаю, майор, чем наш генерал Гаваон так вас увлек, и не хочу даже строить предположений, — он изобразил брезгливость. — Но ваша попытка… напугать Геф гелвуйской армией похожа на не очень умелый блеф. Геф никогда не боялся воевать. Это вы первыми попросили о перемирии. Это для Гильбоа важен мир — и для вас, и для вашего папаши.

Не сдастся. Просто из упрямства; потому что гелвуец заявился в его контрразведку и пытается командовать. Даже сознавая, что голова его и впрямь может полететь — не сдастся…

Джек мягко, виновато улыбнулся. Улыбка отлично маскирует отчаяние. Он представил, что снова сидит на кухне с Гаваоном, и в руках у него карты. Пока — только одна козырная, да и та «шестерка».

— Это не блеф, сэр. Это ситуация, к которой… я, возможно, оказался менее готов, чем вы. Но мне кажется, что и вы кривите душой. Если наши страны снова сцепятся… это не будет на руку ни вам, ни мне. Хотя мое положение все равно выгоднее — меня армия желает видеть на троне… — Он выдержал паузу. — И все же я этого не желаю. И потому думаю… что для поддержания мира была бы полезна история несостоявшейся кровной мести.

— История, рассказанная желтой прессе Аустерии? — Это Ошер. Джек приободрился:

— Отчего же, одному из официальных каналов… Не столичному, конечно. Но то, что отец меня разлюбил, не значит, что разлюбили репортеры. Это была бы очень красивая история. О том, как король Сайлас отдал в Геф своего единственного сына безутешному генералу. И генерал готов был совершить месть. Об этом узнали в гелвуйской армии и тоже приготовились к возмездию. И так вышло, что мы были на грани войны… Которая непременно случилась бы, если бы не генерал Маллик, который вовремя вмешался и арестовал генерала. И убедил его простить врага — ради благополучия страны.

— И что же, генерал тоже выступит в этой мелодраме?

Вот теперь во взгляде Маллика вместе со злостью читался интерес. Черт; с этого надо было начинать. Ведь если подумать, если вспомнить тот снаряд… Гаваону могли просто позавидовать из-за того, что он выступил в роли миротворца, а миротворцев сейчас особенно ценит премьер.

Джек мысленно попросил прощения у Гаваона. Вытащить его, чтоб он участвовал в балагане…

И все-таки — вытащить.

— Я думаю, нам всем понятно: ни вы, ни я не в силах заставить генерала говорить то, чего он говорить не хочет. Но я положу все силы на то, чтобы его убедить. И я думаю, что у меня получится.

— Красиво, — проговорил Маллик. — Звучит красиво, не спорю. А, скажем, почему бы вам не дать интервью прямо здесь? Вместе с Гаваоном? Мы созовем столичную прессу, так будет удобнее…

— Вам — да. Но в Гильбоа никто не поверит, что в Гефе мне позволили говорить свободно.

Ошер опять шепнул что-то Маллику на ухо. Тот поднялся. Позвал от дверей охранника:

— Проводите майора Бенджамина на террасу и велите напоить его кофе.

«Террасой» оказалось маленькое, на несколько столиков кафе, оборудованное под самой крышей. Впрочем, небо тут было видно только через узкие окошки вроде бойниц; зато вдоль стен выстроились горшки с тропическими растениями. Тут стояли мягкие кресла, и Джек боялся, что, несмотря на озноб тревоги и на поданный ему кофе — немногим лучше, чем в дорожной забегаловке, — он заснет.

Ладно. Сколько-то времени им понадобится на то, чтобы справиться о ситуации на границе, еще сколько-то — чтобы уточнить насчет звонков. Пять минут на неизбежный выговор Маллика своему наперснику. Еще немного — на то, чтобы подумать, насколько им нужно такое интервью. И еще — чтобы посостязаться в остроумии, представляя, как именно Джек станет уговаривать своего генерала…

Вот забавно будет, если и Джек слишком затянул; если Шоу доложат о мобилизованной по тревоге гелвуйской части, и он, разумно не поверив легенде о «проверке личного состава», отправит к границе войска…

«Я хотел убедиться, что не станешь делать ничего, что повредит миру... и повредит нашим странам».

Он до боли прикусил нижнюю губу.

Прости меня. Ради бога, прости…

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Официантка в строгой белой форме принесла вторую чашку кофе, Джек и ее выпил, и на губах остался кисловатый вкус.

За спиной раздались шаги. Генерал Ошер — один, без Маллика. Он уселся за столик напротив Джека, и официантка тут же подала ему стакан воды со льдом.

— Вот что, — начал он, опустошив стакан и снова смахнув пот со лба. Джек вдруг решил, что сейчас он скажет: мы бы и рады помочь, но видите ли, этой ночью генерал Гаваон покончил с собой в камере…

Он настолько уверился, что именно это услышит, что на какой-то момент ему показалось, будто губы у Ошера движутся невпопад.

— … подождите генерала в парке. Заставить его уехать — ваша задача. Отчего-то мне не кажется, что будет легко. Впрочем… Вы сказали, что к вечеру вас здесь не будет. Мы ловим вас на слове. Вам будет дан зеленый свет, чтобы вы могли беспрепятственно выехать в Аустерию. Думаю, оказавшись за границей, вы поспешите отозвать своих псов. Завтра же, по приезде, с вами свяжется наш человек. Вернее, не совсем наш, но… так или иначе, он устроит вам интервью с «Вестями Аэндоры».

Интересные дела — у гефцев есть выход на «Вести Аэндоры». Этого Джек не знал…

— Вы расскажете им то, что обещали генералу Маллику. И убедите генерала также дать интервью. Это тоже… ваша задача. В противном случае… Вы ведь понимаете, что Аустерия не так далеко от Гефа, как всем хотелось бы считать?

— Разумеется.

— А мы с нетерпением будем ждать вашего интервью. — Ошер встал. — Проводите майора Бенджамина.

Уходя с «террасы», Джек зачем-то оглянулся. Ошер, сидя за столиком и теребя бахрому белой скатерти, смотрел ему вслед.

Может, думал: пошел бы он на такое ради своего лейтенанта?

***

Когда его вывели и он снова прошел мимо проходной и вышел в неожиданно солнечный день, у Джека вдруг ослабли ноги. Он прошел до того места, где осталась машина. Адъютант все еще был там, сидел и смолил в открытое окно. По его виду не похоже было, будто он собирался выполнить приказ Джека — уехать, если того долго не будет. А ведь он уже был одной ногой на свободе — и вернулся, хотя догадывался, что его ожидает на родине. И кто из них действительно храбрый?

Увидев Джека, он открыл дверцу так поспешно, что чуть не выпал на дорогу.

— Ну?

— Сказали подождать его в парке, — сказал Джек, усаживаясь на сиденье. — Это тот сквер, что у них напротив?

— Да, — ошеломленно сказал Сафар. — Парк Победы. Они что, его отпустили?

Джек передернул плечами.

— Сказали, что отпустят... Эта колымага выдержит сегодня еще одну поездку через две страны?

— Эта колымага, — ответил адъютант, странно косясь на Джека, — гораздо крепче, чем можно подумать. Сколько у нас времени?

— До вечера.

— До вечера, — с какой-то яростью сказал тот, — мы будем у канадской границы.

До парка они доехали за две минуты, но Джек был рад, что есть машина. Его резко ударила усталость, и он вдруг испугался, что не дойдет своими ногами.

— Постой, — спохватился Джек перед тем, как выходить. — Дай-ка сигарет...

— Генеральские кончились. Оставались в квартире, но оттуда наверняка уже порастаскали...

Сафар сунул Джеку пачку папирос без фильтра. Ухватил его за рукав, благодаря одним взглядом.

— Я буду вас ждать. Забирайте его, сэр, и поехали отсюда.

***

В парке цвели вишни. Джек смел лепестки, рассыпанные по деревянной скамье, уселся. Вокруг было малолюдно. Может, из-за штрафа за прогулы, который в Гефе взимали с тех, кто в погожий день вздумал бы покинуть рабочее место. А может, потому, что этот сквер создан был не для прогулок, а для ожидания. Для таких, как Джек.

Он сам уже успел выкурить одну папиросу — бабочки господни, какая же гадость, — и набирался мужества зажечь вторую, когда увидел, как к его скамейке тяжелым, но четким шагом идет Гаваон. Без кителя, в одной рубашке, измочаленной хуже, чем его собственный наряд.

Джек заставил себя сидеть на месте. Генерал подошел, грузно опустился на скамейку, уперся локтями в колени, как человек, которому дурно.

— Ну и что это было? — спросил он. Джек не стал отвечать. Вместо этого зажег папиросу и протянул ему. Генерал сделал несколько затяжек с сосредоточенным видом, будто прислушиваясь к тому, как дым расходится по легким. Потом сказал: — Ты ведь должен был уехать.

— Пришлось вернуться, — отрезал Джек. Потому что не только генерал злился на него — и за дело. В нем и самом нарастала злость, пришедшая на смену страху.

— Ты пошел на сделку с Малликом, — констатировал Гаваон.

— Да. И тебе она не понравится.

Генерал затянулся еще, от всей души. Лицо у него было очень бледное, так что оспины выступали на нем резко, как крошечные кратеры.

— Если бы мы только тогда уехали вместе, — сказал Джек, глядя перед собой, на цветущее дерево, не похожее на все остальные, тоньше, светлее — может, слива? Но разве сливы к этому времени не должны были отцвести?

— Но ведь ты и не собирался уезжать. Я все неправильно понял. Когда ты попросил у Гильбоа моей выдачи, ты же не меня приговорил. Ты приговорил себя.

Он замолчал, сам теперь дымя папиросой. Чему только не научишься в Гефе. 

— Потому-то у меня не сходилось. Как бы ты смог? Боевой генерал, герой войны, семьянин... по крайней мере, в прошлом. Такой человек не стал бы...

— Бенджамин, — упреждающим тоном сказал Гаваон.

— Не стал бы, — упрямо продолжал Джек, — в нормальной ситуации — никогда. Но если это предсмертное желание, то зачем себе в нем отказывать? Если это последняя и самая сильная доза обезболивающего? Ты не думай, я не против быть обезболивающим, — добавил он торопливо. Он помнил, как поверял Джо все свои страдания; как тот умел одним поцелуем или просто ладонью на виске снимать ноющую усталость... И сколько Джо для него значил.

— Беда же не в этом. А в том, что обезболивающего хватает ненадолго. И я не смогу тебя остановить, если ты сейчас пойдешь домой и сделаешь это сам, раз уж они не сподобились. — Джек вспомнил его квартиру — галерею мертвых, тщательно обставленный склеп. Как он ошибался, думая, что вещи из прошлой жизни призваны пробудить в нем совесть. Все это время в жизни Гаваона был единственный преступник, которого он каждое утро видел в зеркале. — Потому что ты все равно не поверишь, что ты не виноват.

— Какого черта я их отпустил? — спросил Гаваон с искренним удивлением, как будто не задавал этого вопроса всем подряд и себе самому вот уже три года.

— Потому что ты не мог знать, что случится. Потому что война не может длиться вечно и всем нужна передышка. Потому что им важно было поехать на эту свадьбу, — начал перечислять Джек, как будто всех этих ответов не давали Гаваону уже тысячу раз до него. — И теперь ты можешь пойти домой и принять «офицерское лекарство». Думаю, они похоронят тебя как полагается. Скажут, что чистил оружие. Никто не вспомнит об истории с контрразведкой.

— А ты? — спросил Гаваон. Джек дернул плечом:

— Мне обещали зеленый свет до Зифа. Я выберусь.

— Я бы не отдал им тебя, — четко проговорил Гаваон. — Я и без того многое отдал Гефу. Но не тебя.

Он каким-то судорожным движением ухватил Джека за шею и изо всех сил прижал к себе. Редкие посетители парка не смотрели на них, но даже если бы вдруг и уставились, вряд ли разглядели бы в этом жесте хоть что-то эротическое.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джек, на миг прижавшись щекой к его руке. Рука почему-то была очень холодной. Джек быстро, украдкой поцеловал пальцы. Надо было торопиться, уезжать; Сафар ждал их в машине и наверняка строил догадки одна страшнее другой. Но своим массивным присутствием Гаваон будто замедлил время, и сумасшедшее вращение карусели, захватившей Джека вчерашним утром, наконец-то прекратилось, оставив лишь головокружение.

— Расскажи, чего хотел Маллик, — потребовал генерал.

Джек рассказал — спотыкаясь, со стыдом. Когда он закончил, Гаваон на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Я не знал, как вытащить тебя иначе, — признался Джек.

— Ты и не должен был. Господи, Бенджамин. Снова ты как в вестерне...

— Нет, — сказал Джек. — В шпионском фильме.

Решительно, надо было вставать; но он сидел, слушая ровное, хоть и немного затрудненное дыхание своего генерала. Надо же, думал он, глядя на сливу. Надо же, какой малости бывает достаточно.

— Сафар ждет у входа в парк. Он тоже вернулся. Ради тебя. Знаешь, о чем я подумал?

Генерал мотнул головой.

— Ты мог бы сделать это раньше. Тогда, когда вернулся... после выходных. А ты позволил им обвинить тебя в измене... Это потому, что ты надеялся на суд, да? И рассказать на суде о тех, кто знал про то, что мы ударим по той деревне...

Гаваон, кажется, не слишком удивился. По крайней мере, не пошевелился и не попытался отстраниться.

— Я видел вырезки из газет на чердаке. И ту вырезку тоже. Ты хотел их обвинить, верно? Ждал, пока настанет мир, потому что все равно не хотел ставить своих под удар… А теперь можно.

— Думал, — сказал Гаваон, — может, доживу до суда.

— Может... Я обещал Маллику интервью с «Вестями Аэндоры». Этот канал, судя по всему, у вас нелегально ловят. Мы расскажем им, что мы обещали. А потом... мы можем раскопать, кто в Гефе знал о том ударе. И рассказать об этом тоже.

Гаваон в первый раз посмотрел на него прямо. Хмыкнул:

— Да уж. Гефский генерал в Аэндоре, городе разврата...

«Ты больше не генерал», — хотел сказать Джек и промолчал, потому что у Гаваона все еще был способ остаться героем Гефа — навсегда. И Джек все еще до конца не был уверен, что он им не воспользуется.

— Думаешь, они и правда выпустят нас вдвоем?

Джек вспомнил о «снаряде».

— Обещали зеленый свет. Будет глупо, если не попытаемся.

Гаваон опять замолчал. Выпустил Джека из объятий. Одной пуговицы на рубашке у него не хватало.

— Ты обещал, Дамир, — глухо, отчаянно напомнил Джек. — Ты обещал вытащить из меня стрелы. Помнишь?

— Видок у тебя, — сказал тот. — Ох, Бенджамин. Такой храбрый… Как они тебя отдали?

Джек не понял, о ком тот говорит — опять об отце или о контрразведке.

— Я ведь думал, это будет легко, — Гаваон опять смотрел себе в ладони. — Раз — и все. Не то чтобы я испугался. Просто… хотел увидеть тебя еще раз. Глупо, да?

— Глупо, — кивнул Джек. — Это вообще ужасно глупо — оживать. Но ведь мертвыми мы с тобой уже были. И еще успеем. Пойдем? 

Он все-таки заставил себя подняться и подал генералу руку.

Он не знал, доедут ли они и в самом деле до Зифа и тем более до Аустерии; не знал, будет ли на дороге их ждать еще один снаряд; будет ли в Аустерии его самого ждать привет от Хэнсона, а может, и от отца. Но, по крайней мере, когда они поднялись и зашагали по солнечной аллее в лепестках вишен, оба чувствовали себя совершенно определенно — живыми.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collage] Игры, в которые играют люди. Боги, которые играют в игры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884791) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)
  * [Вдвоём](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893363) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)




End file.
